One Time Thing
by Kiki102
Summary: Bourbon and bordem, a bad combination. But will it have hidden consequences for Jenny? And what will the impact be for her and Gibbs and their relationship? She made it clear it was a one time thing. But what if he didn't want it to be a one time thing?
1. Bourbon and Bordem

**Back in the land of the internet for a few days, wooo! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other stories. But I had this idea and had to write it down before I forgot it. BTW, it's not the normal Gibbs and Jenny one night stand type story. So if you want to know more you'll have to read on! Mwahahaha! :P Let me know what you think so far! **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jenny Shepard groaned. She had a splitting headache. Damn bourbon. What the hell had happened last night? She remembered the conference, and being bored out of her mind. She remembered giving Jethro and DiNozzo the slip and going to the bar alone. But that was it.

Her eyes flickered open for a second, squinting at the light coming through the drapes. Wasn't that Jethro's jacket? Her eyes shut again as she tried to remember. He'd come looking for her and found her in the bar when she was on her fourth (fifth?) bourbon. He'd told her that she should get some sleep. She'd insisted on buying him bourbon. She cringed, remembering her drunken behaviour. He'd probably just left his jacket there by accident when he made sure she got to her room. He'd just been doing his job, protecting her.

She rolled over, preparing to spread herself across the king-sized bed, ready to sleep off her hangover. Her blood turned to ice and she froze when she collided with another body. Hardly daring to look, she opened her eyes slowly. She would have recognised that sleeping shape anywhere. Jethro. She didn't. She couldn't have. She inched back, desperately trying to remember, her eyes never leaving his sleeping form. Slowly, her memory began to return to her. Jethro taking the drink, but refusing any more… Leading her back to her room… Realising she was too drunk… Retrieving her room key from her purse and opening the door… Then when he went to leave, she'd kissed him… Jen, you're drunk… He tried to push her away… Jen… But she'd tried to kiss him again… In the end he'd given in and started kissing her back, then… Everything was coming back to her to crystal clear high definition. Jenny slipped from under the covers, grabbing clothes from the floor and running for the bathroom.

**XOXOXOX**

When Jenny came out from the shower, now fully dressed, Jethro was gone. But on the table was a tray from room service, although she hadn't ordered any. She couldn't help but smile. Just like Jethro.

To her relief, he didn't bring it up in front of DiNozzo. In fact, he gave no sign that anything had happened between them. They were just the Director and Special Agent Gibbs, nothing to signal that last night they'd simply been Jenny and Jethro.

On the private plane, about an hour from DC, he sat down in the leather covered chair facing her. DiNozzo was asleep at the back of the cabin snoring quietly. Jenny cast her eyes back quickly.

"Think he knows?" she said with a small smile. "That he snores?" Jethro smiled.

"Doubt it," he replied. Jethro, ever the conversationalist. "Jen," he began. "About last night-"

"It was my fault," she said, cutting him off. "I was drunk, I'm sorry." For a second she thought he was going to say something, but then he clammed up again, nodded and walked away. It wasn't until he'd gone that she realised that maybe that wasn't what he'd wanted to say. That maybe that look in his eyes had meant something else.


	2. Acting Wierd

Jenny had been acting weird lately. Thing were already slightly strained after what happened that night, but she'd been acting even more distant lately. Gibbs didn't want to push it but he was worried. He walked through Cynthia's office, about to walk into Jenny's office.

"She's not in," Cynthia said. Gibbs turned, frowning.

"Where is she?" he asked. Cynthia shrugged.

"She said she had an appointment," the secretary replied. "She won't be back until tomorrow."

Walking back to the bullpen, Gibbs wouldn't admit it, but that made him more worried. Was Jenny okay? An appointment meant a doctor or dentist or something, not a meeting. Was she sick? There was nothing he could do about it, she'd never tell him. Too much had changed, too much time had passed.

For a moment, his mind went back to that night. He'd known she was drunk, and had a feeling it was the bourbon, not her feelings, which was doing the talking. But in the end he'd given up trying to resist. Because he still had feelings for her after all this time.

"_I missed you Jen," he said, looking up at her. Because although she was now his boss and the director of NCIS, she still looked and sounded like Jenny. And he had missed her. But she made it plain their relationship wasn't going to pick up again._

"_There won't be any off the job," she said._

True to her word, there hadn't been any off the job. Because technically he'd been working on that night. He'd tried to talk to her on the plane but she'd made it plain that it had just been a one time thing and it wouldn't happen again.

What if he didn't want it to be a one time thing?


	3. Denial

_No_… She wanted to shout and scream. No, no, _no_! This could not be happening! Not now, not to her. But the test told her it was.

When she'd missed one month, she'd thought nothing of it. Two months she'd started to worry. Three months she began to freak out. It wasn't possible, just wasn't possible. Of course, she knew it was.

The test must be wrong. It had to be something else. It couldn't be worse than this, admitting she was… That she was…with his child. Of course it could be worse.

She didn't have to tell him, not now. He didn't need to know. Or course the physical evidence would give it away that she was… But it wouldn't give it away that it was…his. It was wrong not to tell him, but she had to know for sure that she was…pregnant. There, she'd said it. Make sure she was, then she'd face telling him that she was pregnant. After all, if she was, it had to be his. There hadn't been anyone else for months.


	4. Kidnapped

Gibbs was past worried now. Jenny was missing, kidnapped. And with her weird behaviour lately he knew something was wrong with her. She'd been having lots of appointments and she wouldn't talk to him. When she did there as none of their banter, none of their rapport, it was completely businesslike. He wanted the old Jenny back.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny was scared. Not for herself, for her baby. As much as she hadn't wanted it, it was a part of her. And right now, this monster could hurt both of them.

_Please_, she thought. _Please Jethro, hurry up and find me_.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs aimed his gun. They'd managed to track down where they were keeing Jenny. He could see her, tied to a chair, through the glassless window he was pointing his gun at. One of the men appeared in his line of sight and began attacking Jenny, hitting her with his full strength. Gibbs' blood boiled. His finger was ready on the trigger. All he needed was for that monter to take a step back. He obliged.

One shot. One bullet. Straight into his forehead. He fell, blood pouring out of the tiny hole. That gave Gibbs some satisfaction.

When he and DiNozzo entered the building, guns drawn, they met with the other two men. One got a bullet in his forehead, the other surrendered in fear. He was with DiNozzo now. Gibbs hurried through the building until he found Jenny. She was still tied to the chair, but it was now on the floor. She was dipping in and out of conciousness. He pulled out his knife and slit the ropes, gathering her into is arms.

"It's okay Jen," he said. "I've got you." Her eyes flickered open for a second.

"Jethro..." she whispered. Then her head fell back as she lost conciousness.

**XOXOXOX**

He waited anxiously for some news. She had to be alright. If she wasn't, Ducky would get a third body to autopsy. And he didn't care that killing a suspect who was in custody was illegal and would mean loosing his job and possibly mean jail. If Jenny wasn't alright, that monser was dead.

A doctor came into the waiting room and came over to Gibbs.

"Sorry, are you a relation or-?"

"A friend," Gibbs said, cutting him off. "Special Agent Gibbs."

"Ah," said the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "She's out of surgery and is coming round from the anesthetic."

"Surgery?"

"Yes, Director Shepard miscarried," the doctor explained. Gibbs' head swam.

"What?" That was impossible, that would mean Jenny was...

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologised. "I assumed as a friend you knew. Director Shepard was pregnant."


	5. The Truth and Tears

**Hey. I'm just uploading everything I've got at the momento before I return to the land of no internet. Enjoy! :)**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jenny felt like her world was coming crashing down around her. Her baby was dead, gone. She felt empty and alone. The door opened and someone came in.

Jethro.

He knew. Not that it was his, but he knew she'd miscarried. All because that monster and hit her too hard in the stomach. Tears streamed own her face. She felt the bed shift and Jethro's arms around her, pressing her face into his shoulder. She let the tears fall, her body racked with sobs for the baby she now realised she'd wanted more than anything in the world. To her relief, Jethro didn't say any of the stupid things someone else might've, like it's okay or it'll be alright. Jenny felt like part of her heart had bee ripped out. None of the bruises hurt at all compared to this pain.

Jethro simply held her and let her cry, stroking her hair to let her know he was there. Eventually she pulled back, her tears still flowing. But he had a right to know.

"It... It... It was your baby," she choked out between the sobs. He didn't say a thing, just pulled her close again.

**XOXOXOX**

His baby... Jenny had been pregnant with his child, their child. Gibbs pressed his eyes shut, tight, holding Jenny as tight as he could. As she cried a river of tears in his arms, he shed just one. One for the second child he'd lost.


	6. Feeling Hollow

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this or added it to story alerts etc. Enjoy! :)**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

A week had passed and still Jenny felt hollow. She sat, silently, staring into space all day. She would see no one except Jethro and the doctors and nurses. She simply thought about her baby. What would he- or she- have looked like? Would they have had Jethro's blue eyes, and his instincts and brains? Would they have had her red hair and green eyes? Would they have been loud, quiet, excitable, calm, sporty, musical, smart? Tears blurred the edges of her vision again.

A nurse entered the room and she blinked them away. She refused to cry in front of anyone. The only person who'd seen her cry was Jethro.

"There's a woman here to see you," the nurse said. Jenny shook her head. "I'm sorry, but she's insistent," the nurse said. "Says her name's David."

Ziva. Jenny gave a small nodd. The nurse left and a moment later Ziva entered the room.

"Jenny..." she said. Ziva ignored the chairs and sat on the bed, taking her friend's hand. "I know," she said softly. Jenny looked up, shocked.

"Does everyone...?"

Ziva shook her head.

"No, only me. Gibbs told me. He suggested that I visit you."

"How is... everything?" Jenny asked.

"Fine, but you should not worry about NCIS," Ziva scolded gently. Jenny thought about her deputy, Vance. He couldn't wait to take over as director. He'd probably already made himself comfertable in her chair. The thought made her feel sick.

"Is Vance in charge?"

Ziva shook her head, smiling. Jenny sensed there was a story behind that smile.

"Gibbs told him to stick it," Ziva said. "It is more like there are three directors, Gibbs, Tony and McGee." That comferted Jenny. Gibbs and DiNozzo were good agents and would keep NCIS running and McGee would be able to make sure they didn't start a war with anyone, especially the FBI.

**XOXOXOX**

It was late. Jenny should've been asleep. But she wasn't. She couldn't sleep. She didn't sleep now. She was glad Ziva had visited her earlier, although she felt no better. She suddenly realised someone was standing in the doorway. Their eyes locked. Jethro...


	7. Together

Gibbs was shocked. Jenny looked awful. Her eyes were red, her face pale and drawn, her normally bright hair dull and matted. Under her eyes were two half moons, purple and black, from lack of sleep. She was slim anyway but he could tell she wasn't eating. Without moving his eyes from hers, he sat down on the bed and took her hand. Still neither of them spoke. Then, breaking their gaze, he leant forward and gently kissed her. He felt her kiss him back. He put everything he felt and wanted to say but couldn't into the kiss. Then, when they broke apart, he moved next to her, kicking up his feet and crossing his ankles, and put his arms around her shoulders. She put her head on his chest, and he tucked her head unerneath his chin. They sat there like that for he didn't know how long.

"I'm sorry," Jenny whispered eventually.

"Don't," he said.

"I should've-"

"Don't," he repeated, this time more firmly. It hurt too much to hear her say that. So instead she put her head back onto his chest and he held her tight, silently promising never to let her go.

**XOXOXOX**

Lying back in Jethro's arms seemed to soothe her. For the first time, Jenny felt a little better. Not much, but anything was an improvement. She felt safe and protected and, to an extent, peaceful. She didn't want anything to ruin this moment, lying back in his arms, with him stroking her hair gently.

"Jen, you're cold," he said. She didn't feel cold. But then, she barely felt anything at the moment. Jethro looked for another blanket, then, not finding one, took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders before putting his arms around her again. She breathed in his smell, surrounding her like the jacket. Coffee and bourbon with a hint of new wood. It was as familiar as coming home. Eventually her eyes began to dip, the exhaustion of the last week catching up with her.


	8. Never Letting Go

Gibbs was happier today. Jenny seemed slightly better. Last night, she'd fallen asleep in his arms. A few hours later, he'd fallen asleep too and he'd stayed there until a nurse shooed him out at six am this morning. He'd slipped out without waking Jenny she needed the sleep. But the nurse had told him she could go home tonight. He was taking her home after work.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing the clothes Ziva had dropped off earlier. The nurses had made her take a shower and to anyone who didn't know, she looked almost normal.

She had a feeling it was Jethro who'd picked up the clothes from her house, not Ziva. The outfit wasn't the kind of thing she wore to the office, jeans, t-shirt, boots and leather jacket. She'd tied her hair back, not wanting it falling on her face.

Jethro had been gone when she woke up but she knew he'd be back. Then Ziva had arrived at lunch and told her he was taking her home tonight. The thing was, she didn't want to go home. She didn't know why, she just couldn't face it.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. One of the nurses, checking up on her, telling her Jethro was here.

He was waiting outside her room. He smiled when he saw her. She walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He felt strong and supportive, which he was, which he'd always been. He'd always been there for her, even if she hadn't always been there for him. She knew that leaving him had been the biggest mistake of her life.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny looked better. She was dressed and had showered. Her hair was shining again, back to its true red. The half moons under her eyes had receeded after her nights sleep. He was relieved. Last night, Gibbs had been afraid she was slipping away from him. He led her to his car, holding the passenger door open for her, making sure she was fine. He didn't fuss, that would've driven her mad, but he always checked to make sure she was okay.

They were stopped at a red light when Jenny turned to him.

"I don't want to go home," she said. Something in her voice, the catch perhaps, made him not argue with her. Instead he said nothing, but drove to his house. He helped her inside then left her. She needed to find her feet, and mollycoddling her wouldn't help anyone. So Gibbs did what he did every night, he went to his basement.

Gibbs was sanding the hull of his boat when he heard the sound of heels on the stairs. Glancing up he saw Jenny making her way down slowly, arms wrapped around her body. She stood and watched him. After a few minutes, he stopped and, leaving the sandpaper on his workbench, walked over to her. He put his hand up to her face and ran his thumb up and down her cheek. Then, cupping her face in his hand, he bent to kiss her. They stood there, kissing slowly, for a minute before he broke away. Jenny slipped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest, and Gibbs enveloped her in a hug, just holding her and being there for her.

She fell asleep in the old office chair in his basement. Around midnight, Gibbs stopped working on his boat and carried her upstairs. He pulled off her boots and jeans, then tucked her under the covers of his bed. Then he slipped under the covers too, carefully so as not to disturb her, and gently held her in his arms. Then, for the first time, he thought she felt fragile, as though she'd break if he squeezed too tight. Jenny whimpered slightly in her sleep, twisting. She was dreaming.

"Shh..." he whispered in her ear. In her sleep, her hand found his and held on to it. Gibbs never wanted her to let go.


	9. I've got you

**Hey! Just a short little chapter for you. I'll update again over the next couple of days. Until then, hope you like this. Enjoy! **

**NCISNCISNCIS**

When Jenny awoke, it took her a minute to remember where she was. The red LED light of the clock beside the bed told her it was five thirty am. The protective arms around her waist told her Jethro was there for her. Lying there in the silence of the dawn, she let silent tears fall down her cheeks. Once they started, she couldn't stop them. They flooded down, soaking the pillow next to her face. Her shoulder's shuddered and she took a slow, ragged breath, trying to push the tears away again. It didn't work. They kept coming in waves.

"Jenny..."

She was startled. She hadn't realised Jethro was awake. But then, he'd always been an early riser and had always been able to wake without her knowing. He turned her to face him and she buried her face in his t-shirt, soaking it with her tears.

"Shh Jen," he whispered. "I've got you. It's okay, just let it out. I'm here for you."

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs knew that there was nothing he could say which would make her feel better. Jenny just needed to grieve for her baby. The doctor had told him she could try again for another baby in a few months. But they hadn't been trying for a baby in the first place. It had been an accident. A one time thing. But Jenny had obviously come to want the baby, their baby. So after a couple of months would she want to try for another baby? He didn't know how he felt about that.

What he did know was that he loved Jenny. He'd never stopped loving her, even after getting her note. And he didn't want her to get hurt again. He would do anything to protect her and make sure she didn't get hurt again. As he held her in his arms that morning, he swore he would always, always protect her and nothing, or no one, would ever get the chance to hurt her again.


	10. Wasn't the same without you

**Here's the next couples of chapters. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far or added this to story alerts or favourites etc. Enjoy! :)**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

It felt like there was a herd of elephants in her stomach, stampeding around inside her. A month had passed, and she finally felt ready to face returning to work. Wearing a suit and with her hair and make up done, she looked like the old Jenny. It was a pity she wasn't the old Jenny inside.

Standing in the elevator she tried to convince herself that she would be fine. It wasn't working. The elevator pinged, stopping at another floor. Jenny cursed silently. She didn't really want to see anyone, didn't want to listen to seemingly innocent questions, which were really trying to find out what had been wrong with her. The doors slid open and McGee and DiNozzo entered the elevator, in full banter mode. They stopped whan they saw her. But instead of backing out or darting round the issue of her absence, they both simply said "Morning Director."

They were silent as the elevator continued up. The doors slid open at McGee and DiNozzo's floor and the two agents started to get out. But before they left, they turned back to face her.

"Good to see you director," McGee said.

"Wasn't the same without you," DiNozzo added.

"Thank you," Jenny replied, smiling despite herself. The two agents nodded, and left the elevator walking towards the squad room. The doors slid closed again and continued up to her floor. But Jenny felt better after meeting the two agents. There had been no references to her absence, even from DiNozzo. She liked the two agents, and felt an unexpected warmth towards them, not only for what they'd said but also for how they'd kept NCIS afloat.

In her office, Jenny found everything surprisingly ordered. The reports were filed in the right places, all the requesition forms and personel forms had been processed, everything was running as though she'd never left. Flicking through a few forms she spotted Jethro's scrawl at the bottom, as he was the senior agent, but it was McGee's way with words and clear, neat handwriting she recognised elsewhere. To her surprise there were surprisingly few complaints from other agencies. Only one from the CIA, one from the secret service, two from Baltimore PD, and five from the FBI. Jethro and Fornell she thought to herself with a smile. Upon inspection she found surprisingly little bourbon had been drunk from the bottle. Everything had been put in its proper place and was neat and tidy, although she did detect a faint smell of takeout.

Jenny pulled a cd from her bag and slipped it into her computer. During her days at Jethro's home, she'd found an escape in music. Jethro had obligingly went on cd runs to the local Barnes and Noble with a list of cds. She'd also sent him to the electronics store to buy a cd player since all he owned was a tape player. For the past month, she'd spent her days like that, listening to music and reading books. It had been her escape, her therapy, and it had worked for her. Although she'd started going out more, she'd been reluctant to return to work, as it meant a full day out of the office. But then Jethro had suggested she take her cds to work with her. "Like being at home but without being at home," he'd said. As the music began playing, Jenny knew he'd been right.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs could hear the music as he stood outside the door. It wasn't often he hesitated before entering Jenny's office, but today he did. He was worried about what he'd find.

When he opened the door he realised he had no reason to be. Jenny was at her desk, working, looking almost normal.

"How are you Madame Director?" he said, knowing she hated it when he called her that. Jenny scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at him. Her aim was good. It bounced off his shoulder. He smiled.

"How you doin' Jen?" he asked.

"That's better," she said. "As good as I could hope for," she replied eventually. She got up from her desk and came round to stand next to him. He sensed she was considering her next words carefully.

"Jethro," Jenny began. "I want to sell my house. I just can't face going back there to live. I'll get an apartment or something."  
"Jen you don't have to do that," he said, putting a hand on her arm. "You can stay at mine."

"Thanks Jethro," she smiled. "There's something else. Will you help me get my things together? I can't go on my own."

Gibbs didn't answer. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.

"Jen you know you don't have to ask," he replied. Silently he added, you know I'd do anything for you.


	11. Packing

Jenny stared at the house. It was going to be harder than she'd thought.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs had been to the Georgetown house many times before, but this time was different. As soon as they were inside, Jenny turned to him.

"Can you do the study?" she asked. "Don't bother about sorting it all out, just put it into boxes. I'll do upstairs."

"Sure Jen," he replied. She nodded, pressing her lips together, then he watched as she turned and started walking up the stairs.

Her study was totally organised. As he'd expected. He opened the first drawer in her desk and began putting the files into a box. As he lifted out one file, a piece of paper drifted out. He didn't want to snoop through her stuff but when he picked up it he couldn't help but look. He wished he hadn't.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny finished throwing her clothes into a suitcase. For once she didn't care that they weren't perfectly folded. She just wanted to leave. She felt grateful to Jethro for agreeing to let her move in. It was what she'd wanted, but she wouldn't have asked. Couldn't have asked.

Coming down the stairs again, she could hear Jethro in the study. But instead of going in she went to the kitchen. She found Noemi cleaning in the kitchen.

"Director! How good it is to see you," the woman greeted her warmly.

"And you Noemi," Jenny replied, smiling.

"Have you come home?" Noemi asked.

"No, I'm only here to get my things," Jenny explained. "I'm selling the house. But I wanted to give you this," she said, handing her an envelope. Noemi opened it and her eyes went wide.

"Director, I cannot take this," she said.

"Yes you can," Jenny told her firmly. "I know how much you would like to study English and this will give you the chance." Noemi thanked her, repeatedly, and Jenny felt better than she had in days, because it finally felt like she was doing something right.

**XOXOXOX**

His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the paper. Gibbs knew exactly what it was. He remembered seeing multiple print outs just like this one when Shannon was pregnant. It was the print out of Jenny's scan. Their baby. Now it made sense, why she hadn't wanted to come back and why she'd asked him to clear out her study. Part of him wanted to destroy it, so Jenny wouldn't have to see it again, but he knew that if she didn't want it, she should destroy it herself. Instead he shoved it back into the file and put it at the bottom of the box. That way, it would be a while before Jenny would get to it.

**XOXOXOX**

In the car on the way home, Jenny turned to Jethro.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled at her.

"It's okay Jen," he replied.

Then they settled into a comfertable silence for the rest of the journey.


	12. Two Halves of a Whole

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I knew where I wanted to go with this but it was just writing it was the problem. But here's the next chapter, hope it was worth the wait. This is the first time I've made it from the point of view of any of the rest of the team, but I wanted to put Tony's rant in.**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"No you cannot speak to Director Shepard," Tony snapped into the phone. "No she is not available for an interview... No she will not be available for an interview... No I will not tell you why she was ill," he yelled. "I don't care! I don't care if you're editor wants you to interview her. You're editor can ask you to interview Scooby Doo for all I care! No you can't print that." Tony took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "Director Shepard has been ill. That's all you're getting to know." Then yelling again, "Do you need to have it printed in the papers every time you have the cold? Then why do you need to make a fuss every time he director of an _armed_ federal agency is ill? And yes you can print that." He slammed down the phone and looked at McGee. "I hate journalists."

**XOXOXOX**

"So how many boats have you built now?" Jenny asked.

"This is number four," Gibbs replied. He looked up and saw Jenny shake her head. "What?"

"You going to burn this one too?" she asked, teasing him.

"I dunno yet," he said. "Why?"

"Just so I know to call the fire brigade when you do," she said.

"I didn't burn it in the basement Jen," he said.

"So where did you burn it? And how did you get it out of the basement?"

Gibbs smiled. Everyone always wanted to know that. He loved not telling them. Especially DiNozzo. He'd spent hours hunting round the basement for a magical door the first time he'd been in the basement. He hadn't found one.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny watched as Jethro worked on his boat. To begin with she'd spent her evenings here because she couldn't stand to be alone. Now it was because she just wanted to be with him. At work they were the Director and Agent Gibbs, at home they were Jenny and Jethro. Out of the two, she preferred being Jenny. She'd told DiNozzo and McGee why she'd been off work, without telling them it had been Jethro's baby. But McGee was smart enough, he'd probably figure it out. And it was only a matter of time before DiNozzo realised where his two bosses had disappeared to when he was on protection detail. Not that Jenny really minded anymore if they figured out.

Jenny put down her bourbon glass and walked to Jethro's side. He glanced up as she appeared next to him but didn't stop working. She ran her hand along the smooth wood, taking in the smell. She loved that smell, new wood. It reminded her of him. After she'd left him, the smell of new wood had the power to reduce her to tears. Jethro put down the plane.

"Can I help you director?" he teased. She smiled.

"I don't know," she replied, going along with him. "Depends."

"On what?"

Jenny put her arms around his neck, looking into his piercing blue eyes. She felt his arms slip around her waist, holding her close to him.

"Depends on what?" he asked again.

"I've forgotten," she whispered, allowing their lips to meet.

**XOXOXOX**

Holding Jenny again, kissing her, felt right. It was as though they were two halves of a whole, they fitted together perfectly, moving closer until there was no space between them. When they broke apart he studied her face.

"Jen," he whispered. "You sure?" He was worried, especially after everything. He wanted to make sure before they did anything they might regret.

Jenny nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered, tracing his hairline with her finger. "I'm sure."


	13. This time

**Sorry, sorry, sorry for being so slow in updating! But I've been suffering from writer's block again. This chapter's very short (sorry again-wow I'm really breaking rule 6 a lot today!) but they'll get longer again, I promise! Reviews make me happy! :)**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Waking up with Jethro this time felt right. Last time she'd been drunk and hadn't quite realised what she was doing. This time she was very much aware of what they were doing. This time she wasn't just waking up in the same bed, but in his arms. Her head rested against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her, holding her close.

Outside, dawn was just beginning to break. Jenny could see the pink strains of the sunrise peeking round the edges of the curtains. This time there was no panic, no worry, no regret. This time she was where she wanted to be, more than anything. Putting a hand on Jethro's chest, she looked up at his sleeping face.

"I love you," she whispered.

**XOXOXOX**

When he awoke, Jenny was lying in his arms. Gibbs smiled. Gently he shook her shoulder.

"Jen," he said. "Jen time to get up. We've got work."

Jenny groaned. She was not a morning person. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll make coffee," he whispered, slipping out from under the covers.

When he returned she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. Just like last time. Except this time no one would be running away and no one would be apologising.


	14. What were the odds?

Jenny was getting really fed up of staring into a toilet bowl. But what were the odds? Seriously, what were the odds of her getting pregnant the first time, again? Just when things were beginning to return to normal (being back at work, living with Jethro, Jethro annoying the hell out of the FBI, CIA and any other agency you could think of), and now, she was pregnant. Again. After last time, as soon as she'd suspected she might be pregnant, she'd taken the test. When she'd seen it turn positive she'd been filled with a mix of joy and dread. Joy because she was pregnant, dread because of what happened last time. She couldn't go through that again.

When Jenny was sure she'd finished throwing up for the third time that day, she returned to her office. She was thankful she had her own private bathroom, otherwise people would definitely be suspicious. And then there was the small fact that she hadn't actually told Jethro yet.

As if he knew she was thinking about him, the door swung open and Jethro walked in.

"Jen, Fornell's trying to take our case," he said. Jenny sighed.

"What's his reason for claiming jurisdiction?" she asked.

"I don't know, some rubbish about the guy being the son of a senior congress member who wants the FBI to take the case or something. The guy's a naval officer, it's our jurisdiction."

"I know that Jethro," she replied tiredly. "Let me talk to the director of the FBI, I'll see if we can share jurisdiction." Jethro looked ready to object, so she fixed him with a look that told him she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Fine," he replied reluctantly.

Jenny realised he was still watching her, frowning.

"Something wrong Jethro?" she asked.

"You okay Jen?" he asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she replied, fighting the wave of nausea that had started to come over her. _Not again_. Jethro didn't look convinced. "Honestly Jethro, there's nothing wrong with me," she said, forcing a smile. _Please, __please__ leave so I can throw up again_!

**XOXOXOX**

Despite what she said, Jenny did not look good. Gibbs was reluctant to leave but he knew she would just deny it again if he pressed the matter.

"Okay," he said. "If you're sure-"

Before he could finish Jenny bolted for her bathroom, looking worse than she had moments ago. He ran after her, concerned.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny couldn't wait any longer. She was going to throw up, _now_. As she crouched next to the toilet, puking up her guts, again, she felt Jethro's arms around her, an him sitting down next to her. When she finished, she closed her eyes and leant back against his chest.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs rubbed Jenny's arm gently as she sat with her eyes closed. He had no doubt that this wasn't the first time she'd thrown up, nor would it be the last. Jenny put a hand on her stomach. He watched her.

"Jen," he said after a moment. "Are you pregnant?" Jenny nodded slowly.

"Two months," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"I'm scared Jethro," she replied. "After..." They both knew what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I know Jen," he whispered. "I know. But it'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	15. Jitters

Jenny was woken up by her baby using her as a punching bag. Again. _C'mon baby_, she thought rubbing her stomach. _It's four am_. But apparently her baby had inherited it's father's stubbornness, and kept kicking her. She groaned quietly and turned onto her side, hoping changing position would help. It didn't. She heard Jethro wake up, obviously woken by her movement.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she replied sleepily. "Just being kicked again. As usual." She heard Jethro give a small laugh, then felt him slip his arm around her. She snuggled into his embrace.

A few minutes later, the kicking stopped.

"Thank God," she muttered, before allowing herself to fall asleep again in Jethro's arms.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs was in need of a coffee. Make that two coffees. But the smell made Jenny want to throw up so he didn't drink it or buy it in front of her. At that moment he was really regretting being such a gentleman. He glared at the computer screen, as if it was all its fault he hadn't been able to stop for coffee. He gave it a whack, just for good measure.

A moment later he smelt coffee, Jamacian blend. Then a cup was planted on his desk. Ziva smiled at him.

"Jenny asked me to pick this up for you on my way in," she explained.

"Thanks Ziva," he replied gratefully, taking the cup and gulping down the much needed coffee.

"You are welcome," Ziva said sitting at her desk.

**XOXOXOX**

She should've been doing paperwork, she really should've been doing paperwork. But she just couldn't be bothered. Being kept awake half the night by her baby was exhausting. So instead Jenny was simply thinking.

She would be on maternity leave for at least a year. So she would have to leave NCIS in the hands of someone else. And, truth be told, she really didn't want her deputy, Vance, taking her place. He would get a bit too comfertable in her shoes. The image of Vance walking in a pair of her high heels brought a smile to her lips. No, if she could help it, Vance would not be in charge. Jethro? No. Not if she wanted NCIS to still be in one piece. Either that or he would start a civil war with the FBI or CIA. No, definitely not. She began running through the agents in her head. Too sexist... Too lazy... Too inexperienced...Too set in their ways... Aha-no, they've been staitioned in Alaska for three years. Too out of touch...

Then an idea struck her. Good agent, experienced, respected by Jethro, understood field work, but would be able to do the politics too, respected by the agency. Yes! The perfect agent to fill her shoes while she was gone. She knew the agency would still be in one piece when she returned. Her mind was made up.

**XOXOXOX**

Next to him, Jenny kept fidgiting.

"Jenny, calm down," Gibbs said.

"Sorry, it's just..."

She always got like this. Every time they had to come to the hospital for a scan, Jenny got the jitters. Despite the fact that the midwife always reassured her that everything was fine, better than fine, perfect. Gibbs was pretty sure Jenny wouldn't relax until she was holding their baby.

"Jennifer Shepard?" the midwife called. Jenny shot up, like she'd been stung. But as soon as they were walking towards the door, she slowed down. Gibbs sighed. She was always desperate to get in until it was time to go in. So he did what he always did: put his hand on her back so she had to keep up with him. Otherwise they'd never get anywhere.

**XOXOXOX**

As much as she dreaded having her scans-just incase anything was wrong-Jenny loved being able to see her baby. She was adamant she didn't want to know whether it was a boy or girl. She'd rather have the surprise.

She watched as the picture began to form on the screen. There it was, her baby. Her and Jethro's baby. She felt him squeeze her hand, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the monitor.

"Is everything okay?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, everything's fine," the midwife reassured her. "Your baby's perfectly healthy. Everything's exactly as it should be for thirty six weeks."

**XOXOXOX**

"Jethro, I've decided who's going to take my place while I'm on maternity leave," Jenny announced.

"Not me, I hope," he replied. Jenny smiled. Gibbs felt worried. "No Jen, no way!" Jenny laughed.

"Actually I dimissed you pretty quickly," she said. "I thought we might end up in a civil war with the FBI or CIA if you were in charge." Gibbs relaxed. "I was thinking of McGee."

"What about Vance?" he asked, making no effort to hide the distaste in his voice. Jenny shuddered.

"God, no," she replied. "Give him an inch, he'll take a mile." Gibbs laughed. They shared an extreame dislike for Leon Vance. Gibbs had always felt he was just waiting for a chance to take over, waiting for Jenny to do something wrong so he could be director.

"How will you convinve SecNav?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll say there's no point in Vance uprooting his family for a year, and it's unfair to ask a man to leave his family for a whole year at least," Jenny said, smiling wickedly.

"Jennifer Shepard, you're sneaky," Gibbs declared, grinning.

"Oh, definately," she agreed. "What do you think about McGee being in charge?"

"I think yes. He's a good agent, knows about field work but equally he'll be able to control those idiot politicians."

"That's what I thought," Jenny said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

**XOXOXOX**

"Sit down Agent McGee," Jenny smiled. The young agent looked worried.

"Is everything okay Director?" he asked.

"Yes, don't worry Agent McGee, you haven't done anything wrong," Jenny reassured him. "No matter what Agent DiNozzo's been telling you." McGee visably relaxed.

"As you know, I'll be going on maternity leave in a few weeks," she explained. "And while I'm away someone else will have to be acting director."

"What does this have to do with me?" McGee frowned.

"Well Agent McGee, I would like _you_ to be acting director," she said. "I've discussed it with Agent Gibbs and he agrees." She smiled at his reaction of pure shock.

"Me? As acting director? But Gibbs and DiNozzo have both been here longer than I have."

"If Agent Gibbs was left in charge for a long period of time, there wouldn't be any NCIS," Jenny said. "And Agent DiNozzo is very like Agent Gibbs. No, Agent McGee, it's you I would like to fill me shoes." She smiled. "Although obviously not the high heels."

"I'm pretty relieved about that Director," McGee smiled. "Thank you, for having such faith in me."

"You're welcome Agent McGee," Jenny smiled. "Over the next few weeks I'll help you get up to speed. If you need anything Cynthia will be here. And if Agent Gibbs does manage to start a war with anyone, I'm just a phonecall away."


	16. Teasing Tony

"Hey proabie, why're you spending so much time with the director lately?" Tony asked. Gibbs smiled to himself. He'd been wondering when Tony's curiosity would get the better of him.

"None of your business," McGee replied with a knowing grin. Tony turned to Ziva.

"Do you know?"

"Yes," Ziva smiled sweetly. "The director told me." Tony scowled.

"Does everyone know except me?" he asked, the frustration evident in his voice. Gibbs nodded.

"Yes," Ziva said.

"Pretty much," McGee added. Tony's scowl deepned.

"This isn't fair," he declared. "It's a conspiricy! It's like in-"

"Tell him McGee," Ziva interrupted. "Put him out of his misery."

"Nice Ziva," Tony said sarcastically. "Make me sounde like a cat or something."

"You're welcome Tony."

"Come on McGoo! Tell me! Please!"

McGee pretended to consider it.

"I dunno Ziva, I think I prefer him this way," he grinned. Tony's face darkened.

"McGee, if you don't tell me right now, I swear I'll tell everyone, everyone, about the incident," he threatened.

"What incident?"

"_The_ incident!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"For goodness sake! McGee will be acting director while Director Shepard's on maternity leave," Gibbs said.

"What?"

"It's true," McGee said. Ziva nodded.

"Why him?" Tony asked. "I'm senior field agent, why not me?"

"Besides the obvious?" Ziva teased.

"Because you're senior field agent," Gibbs explained. "And if I'm not here, you're in charge of the team."

"You mean Ziva?"

"Oh no, I did not think of that," Ziva muttered. Tony's face broke in to a grin.

"I get to boss you about," he gloated.

"Yeah Tony," McGee said. "But I get to boss _you_ about."

Tony's face fell again. Gibbs sighed, shook his head and, leaving his team to bicker, walked out of the squad room, head slapping DiNozzo on the way past.

"What was that for?" Tony called after him.

"Never threaten a team mate."

"Is that a rule?"

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny was suddenly woken up by a pain in her stomach. She gasped as she sat up. That was no kick! Could it be her contractions starting? Jethro was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him if it was nothing. So she sat up in bed and waited, just in case it happened again.

A few minutes later and another wave of pain swept across her stomach. She kept an eye on the glowing numbers of the clock, timing how long between each wave of pain, which by know she was pretty sure was her contractions.

"Jethro," she hissed, shaking his arm.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting up slowly.

"My contractions have started."

He was wide awake.

"Are you sure?"

"I keep getting pains going across my stomach," she said. "I've been timing them and they're definitely getting closer together." She sucked in her breath as another contraction passed.

Jethro jumped out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and sweat pants, before helping Jenny put on her coat over her pyjammas. It was only April, and it was cold at night.

"My bag's by the dresser," she said quietly. He nodded, grabbed it, then helped her up. She must've let her nerves show, because he smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's going to be okay Jen," he said. "Let's go."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Just a note to say that, obviously as I'm only sixteen, have never had kids and am an only child, I have obviously never experienced contractions. So sorry for any mistakes, and the reason I've said that the pain went across her stomach is because that's what my mum said her contractions were like. I don't know if it's like that for everyone or what. Again, sorry for any blaring mistakes! Feel free to point them out and I'll correct. :)**

**Christina x**


	17. Trust Me

Jenny was gripping his hand so tightly it felt like that time he'd caught it in the vice while working on his boat. She was scared, he knew this. Gibbs moved his hand in an attempt to loosen her grip.

"Jen, it's gonna be okay," he said, looking into her eyes. "Trust me." He could tell by the look in her eyes that she did.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny was exhausted. The doctor and midwife kept saying nearly there but they'd been saying that for over an hour! She wished they would just leave her alone. They were annoying her with all their "encouragement". The only person she wanted there right now was Jethro. He wasn't telling her any of that crap, he held her hand and put his other hand on her shoulder. But even that wan't enough now.

"I can't," she muttered. The doctor and midwife started rabbiting on about how she had to and not to give up or some other crap that she _really_ did not feel like hearing at that moment in time.

Jethro leant down and whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

"I love you Jen," he said, his breath tickling her ear. That was the first time he'd said it since Paris. She believed him. Those four words did more for her than any of the doctor's rubbish. She blocked them out, like she did the especially annoying politicians. After everything they'd been through, after everything that had happened, she was not giving up.

**XOXOXOX**

It was ten am, nine and a half hours after Jenny's contractions had started that the doctor said, "You've done it." Jenny relaxed, completely wiped out and Gibbs put his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. She buried her head into his chest.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

**XOXOXOX**

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"How should I know?" Ziva retorted. "I am not psycic!"

"It's ten thirty. Gibbs is never late."

"Ask Director McGee," Ziva told him with a grin.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tony replied. "I think not."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny knew she should get some rest but she refused to go to sleep until she'd seen her baby.

"Jen," a voice said quietly from the doorway. She looked up and let out a small gasp. Jethro was staning there, with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face, and in his arms, wrapped in a white blanket, was their daughter. Jethro sat on the edge of the bed and gently handed her to Jenny.

"There you go mom," he said.

Jenny looked down at the tiny little girl in her arms, unable to stop smiling. Jethro very gently ran a finger over her hand. The little girl shifted and uncurled her fingers, only to curl them again a moment later, this time around her dad's finger.

"She's beautiful," Jenny whispered, trying to fight back tears.

"Just like you," Jethro replied, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Good job Jen."

After a moment Jenny said, "I love you Jethro."

"I love you too Jen."


	18. Going Home

Gibbs walked into the squad room, ignoring the looks he got from DiNozzo and Ziva. He frowned when he saw McGee sitting at his desk. He was supposed to be in Jenny's office, why was he at his desk? Admittedly he wasn't working, but sitting with his elbows on the desk and his head resting on his fists.  
"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.  
"McGee got into a fight with the director of the FBI," Tony announced, somewhat proudly Gibbs noted.  
"That true McGee?"  
"Yeah," McGee replied.  
"Who won?"  
"McGee," Tony said proudly.  
"But he said he was going to report me to Director Shepard for improper conduct," McGee explained glumly. Gibbs studied him for a moment.  
"Good job McGee," he said, giving him a half smile. 'Now get back to work." McGee looked happier.  
"Thanks boss," he said, leaving the squad room.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny finished trying her hair back in a loose ponytail. She snuck another glance at the baby girl lying asleep in the cot at the foot of the hospital bed and couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe this gorgeous girl was all hers, to look after, teach and love. Jethro would be here soon and they would be taking her home for the first time. Home. It was funny, just over a year ago, going home had meant rattling around on her own in the Georgetown mansion which had been too big for simply her and Noemi. Now it was Jethro's house, with the boat in the basement.

Jenny sat down on the end of the bed and watched her daughter as she waited for Jethro. Already she had a few curls of brown hair, and when she opened her eyes they were a bluey turquoise, a mixture of her parents green and blue. Jenny thought she looked like Jethro. He said he thought she looked like Jenny.

She hadn't realised Jethro was there until she felt the bed shift behind her and his hands on her arms.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hey," she replied, turning so she could kiss him. "How do you do that?"  
"Do what?" he asked innocently.  
"Manage to sneak up on people like that."  
He smiled. "It's a secret."  
"Did you get the car seat fitted?" she asked.  
"Sort of," he replied.  
"Sort of? Jethro you know they won't let us leave unless-"  
"It's fitted Jen," he said. She smiled, recognising that look.  
"Just not by you?"  
"Couldn't get the damn thing in right. So I took it back to the store and they fitted it."

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs walked over and picked up Jenny's bag.  
"Swear it wasn't that hard last time," he muttered, still thinking about that stupid car seat, remembering fitting Kelly's one.  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
"Nothing."

Luckily she'd been too busy getting their daughter ready to really listen. He wasn't quite ready to explain about his first daughter to her yet.

Gibbs turned back to face Jenny and his breath caught in his throat. Jenny looked so...right with their little girl in her arms. She'd woken up and had her tiny fist wrapped around a stray strand of her mom's hair, and was blinking at the world with her big, turquoise eyes. Despite what he'd said to Jenny, he could see both of them in her looks. He went over and placed a kiss on her head, before giving Jenny a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked. He shrugged.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny ran her hand along the smooth wood of the cot. It still smelt faintly of new wood, despite being painted. She could see the brush strokes of white paint under the matte varnish. They'd chosen white because it didn't matter if they had a girl or a boy. She could still remember going down to the basement and being surprised to find Jethro ignoring his boat and working on something else. When he'd told her what it was she'd been so proud and happy.

She gently ran her finger across her daughter's cheek. The little girl squirmed and kicked, causing her mom to smile.

"Time to go to sleep," Jenny whispered. Reluctantly she withdrew her finger and turned on the mobile which hung above the cot, causing the gentle music of a nameless lullaby to start playing and the pastel coloured horses to start turning. Jenny turned off the main light so only a lamp was left on.

"Night Alexa," she whispered before closing the door behind her.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Sorry for keeping you hanging as to what her name was, I wanted it to be a surprise! Originally it was going to be something else but I dismissed it for two reasons; because it started with a K and I didn't want it to be too similar to Kelly, and secondly because one of my friends had her second daughter a few days ago called Alexa. So I hope you like it! Oh and BTW, Jenny doesn't know about Shannon and Kelly at this point. Thanks for all the lovely reviews so far! :)**

**Christina x**


	19. Try

**Hey, this chapter's pretty short but (hopefully) sweet. It's a filler before I get to what I think will become a pretty big couple of chapters. How's that for a cliffhanger? Mwahahaha! Enjoy! :)**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs closed the front door behind him and stood for a moment with his eyes closed. It had been a _hard_ case. Three dead women. But they got him. They always got them eventually.

He hung his coat up and slowly made his way through the house. He opened the door to Alexa's room slowly, hoping it wouldn't make sound. To his relief it didn't. His little girl was sound asleep, clutching the leg of the beanie baby horse he'd bought her last week. He smiled, feeling the tension ebb away as he watched her. Then, knowing he should get some sleep, he left the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Jenny was asleep too, her hair messy. Gibbs smiled again. He undressed quickly and climbed int bed, putting his arms around Jenny. She shifted, waking.  
"Jethro?" she murmered sleepily.  
"Yeah, go back to sleep," he whispered. Jenny snuggled into the pillows, leaning back against his chest. They both fell asleep quickly.

**XOXOXOX**

She was woken up by the sound of crying coming through the baby monitor. Jenny was awake instantly. When it came to her daughter she had no problem getting up. She slipped from under the covers, turning off the monitor so Jethro wouldn't wake up. She had no idea what time he'd gotten home the night before, only that it was late. It wouldn't kill him to sleep late for once.

Jenny scooped up Alexa and carried her through to the kitchen, jiggling her on her hip. She heated one of the bottles she prepared the previous night, tested it and began feeding her.

"Hey Alexa," she whispered, smiling as the little girl reached out towards the bottle. "How are you this morning?" Alexa didn't answer, just looked up at her with her big turquoise blue eyes. She finished the bottled and Jenny moved her to her shoulder so she could burp her. Then she turned on the coffee machine, knowing Jethro would want a cup when he woke up. She was just pouring it into a mug when he walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning," she said, handing him the mug.  
"Thank Jen," he said sleepily, bending to give her a kiss before taking two long glups of coffee. "Hey Alexa," he said, gently rubbing the back of her head. Alexa smiled a toothless grin at him and giggled, causing both her parents to smile.

"Try not to get yourself killed today," Jenny said as he left, only half joking.  
"I'll try Jen," he smiled, kissing her then Alexa.  
"Try hard," she said seriously.


	20. Watching and Waiting

**Okay, this is meant to be like Hiatus, but there is the tiny problem that I haven't seen most of Hiatus part one and I've only seen it and part two once and it was ages ago. And I have a memory like a sieve. So it won't be exactly like the episodes but the gist will be the same. :) Also a lot of this will be from Jenny's POV, and occasionally from other character's POV. I don't know if the FBI did try and take the case but for the purposes of this story they do (just because I wanted to write an argument between McGee and the director of the FBI). I also don't know if they ever tell you Gibbs' ward number, but for this it's fifty one, cause that's what my dad's ward number was when he had an operation last year. (Wow this is a really long authors note... Sorry bout that!)**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

There was an explosion, then heat. Someone shouted.

The last thing that crossed his mind before he lost consciousness was Jenny's voice, echoing her words from that morning.

"Try not to get yourself killed today."

**XOXOXOX**

Alexa smiled up at Jenny from her pram. She was such a happy baby. At two months old her auburn brown curls were starting to grow, along with the rest of her. Jenny jiggled the pram and Alexa giggled, waving her hands and feet. Jenny stopped by a park bench and took her out of the pram so she could see the world. They'd been sitting a few minutes when Jenny's cell phone rang. Holding Alexa with one arm, she wrestled it out of her pocket with the other hand and stuck it under her chin.  
"Shepard."  
"Jenny, it is Ziva."  
Jenny could tell something was wrong by her friend's voice. 'What is it?" she asked worriedly, her words from this morning all too fresh in her mind.  
"It... It is Gibbs."  
Her heart leapt to her throat. _No, please God no..._  
"Ziva, tell me what's happened."  
"There was a bomb, and Gibbs was caught in the blast. He is in hospital."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Well... No Jenny, he is not. He is in a coma."  
"Which hospital?"  
"Bethesda."  
"I'm on my way."

**XOXOXOX**

When Jenny arrived at the hospital, Alexa had fallen asleep, for which she was eternally grateful for.  
"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked, smiling pleasantly.  
"Can you tell me which ward Special Agent Gibbs is in?" Jenny asked, surprised at how calm she sounded. She'd went into director mode, it was the only way she could keep herself from panicing.  
"Just a moment," the receptionist replied, typing at her computer. "Ward fifty one," she said a moment later.  
"Thank you," Jenny said, forcing a smile.

In the elevator Jenny prayed Alexa wouldn't wake up and start crying right now. Luckily, the little girl seemed unaffected by the elevator. _You're your father's daughter when it comes to elevators_ Jenny thought ironically.  
"I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs," she said at the ward reception.  
"Are you a friend or family?" the nurse asked.  
"Family," Jenny replied. Well Alexa was family. "I'm also his boss," she added.  
"This way," the nurse said. Jenny followed her, pushing Alexa in her pram, still pryaing she wouldn't wake up. When she saw Jethro she instinctively took a sharp intake of breath. She'd never seen him look so...so...vulnerable, and weak. He was still unconcious. The nurse was explaining something about his condition but it didn't register in Jenny's brain.  
"What are the chances of him waking up?" Jenny asked, interupting the nurse. The nurse hesitated for a moment too long.  
"We don't like to say until we have fully assessed the patient's condition," she replied eventually.  
"I'd like a moment alone please," Jenny said.  
"Of course."

The nurse left the room. Jenny left the pram at the foot of the bed and dragged a chair close to Jethro, reaching out and taking his hand. She ran a finger over it. It felt rough and calloused, her finger grazing the scar where, just last week, she'd pulled a splinter from his thumb, him moaning the whole time. He'd always made a terrible patient. Jenny couldn't hold it in any longer, so she burst into tears.

**XOXOXOX**

McGee put on his headset and waited for the MTAC screen to spring to life. When it did he found himself looking at the director of the FBI. Again.  
"Director," McGee said.  
"Acting Director," he said scathingly. McGee's blood boiled. He'd really had enough of this guy and at the moment he was not in the mood for this crap.  
"Acting Director I-"  
"Listen director," McGee said cutting him off. "I know you want this case. Well too bad. One of our agents was injured in that explosion, it's our case. I know you don't have the highest opinion of Agent Gibbs but he is a damn good agent, one of the best there is. And I know a lot of people here who want the guy responsible caught. So I'm sorry Director, we are not handing over the case. And I mean it with the greatest respect when I say butt out!" Before the Director of the FBI could protest McGee made a slashing motion with his hand, telling the techs to end the call.

"I can't believe I just said that to the Director of the FBI," he muttered taking off his headset. "I am so fired."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny stared at the half finished boat in the basement. Would it ever get finished now? _No! Don't think that!_ Jethro had to recover, he had to. Jenny didn't know what he would do if he didn't. One thing she did know was that she wasn't just going to sit around moping. She turned, went back upstairs and grabbed the phone.  
"Noemi?" she said. "I need a favour."

When she arrived at NCIS, the squad room was empty. Jenny guessed the team were either with Abby or out in the field. She went straight up the stairs, ignoring the curious looks she received, and towards her office.

"Director Shepard," Cynthia exclaimed in surprise. "Agent McGee isn't in his-your office right now."  
"Call him, tell him I'm here," Jenny said, going into her office, closing the door behind her.

**XOXOXOX**

"Aren't you supposed to be Directoring?" Tony asked.  
"I want to know what happened," McGee replied.  
"Can we please stop bickering?" Ziva cried, frustrated.  
"I agree," Abby said. Before anyone else could argue, McGee's cell rang.  
"McGee... Okay, I'm on my way."  
"Directoring to do?" Tony asked.  
"Director Shepard's here," McGee said. "What should I say?" Tony patted him on the back.  
"You'll think of something."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny sat on the couch and waited for McGee. The door opened and he walked in, looking nervous. She smiled.  
"Director Shepard," he started. She held up her hands.  
"You're director right now, Jenny, please," she told him.  
"Jenny," he said. "What can I do for- oh that sounds stupid." He sat down on the couch next to her, looking frustrated.  
"What can you tell me about the case?" she asked.  
"Not much," he replied. "I don't know much. There was an explosion and Gibbs was caught in the blast. Tony and Ziva are working on it, so's Abby. The FBI tried to take the case from us but... I told their director to... butt out." Jenny smiled. She would've loved to see that.  
"Good job," she said. He gave her a small, stressed smile.  
"Is Gibbs going to be okay?" he asked.  
"I don't know McGee," she replied truthfully.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny had retaken her place by Jethro's bedside. She'd decided to be positive. Jethro would wake up. After all he'd hate it if there was no one to bug the FBI, or CIA, or argue with Fornell, and he hadn't taught his team all the rules yet. He wouldn't give up, it wasn't his way. He was a marine after all.

His face screwed up into a frown. Jenny sat up straighter. He looked like he was in pain. Was he waking up?  
"Jethro?" she said. _Please, please, __please__,_ she begged. Nothing. She sighed. Time for a refill.

She was walking back towards his room when she heard an all too familiar voice shout out.  
"Shannon!"  
Jenny ran towards Jethro's room. There were doctors and nurses rushing around him. One of them blocked Jenny from entering the room.  
"Please, wait here ma'am," she said. Jenny was so worried she didn't even care about being called ma'am. Jethro was looking round, his eyes fell on her.  
"Shannon?" Then realising she wasn't who he was looking for, he loked way, breaking part of Jenny's heart in the process. A nurse came to her side.  
"He's stable,' she said. That was all Jenny wanted to hear, she blocked the nurse out, concentrating on Jethro. He'd stopped looking round and had laid his head back on the pillows, looking anguished.

Which begged the question, who was Shannon?


	21. Damn you proabie

**Hey. Can someone tell me what it is Gibbs remembers about the bomb on the ship at the end of Hiatus 2? I know he goes to NCIS and tells a colonel or something about the bomb and the guy doesn't do anything and that's why Gibbs quits. But I can't remember what it is he remembers. Help? Pretty please? If no one remembers I'll find out soon as I've ordered series three on box set. It'll just mean you have to wait longer for an update! Evil I know. :)**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jenny sat down in her office chair. Everyone else had gone home, although she had a sneaking suspicion Jethro's team was still working. Alexa was asleep in her pram. After seeing Jethro awake, Jenny had needed her daughter, needed to hold her, needed to see Jethro in her. She hesitated, her fingers hovering above the keyboard, then, making her mind up, began to type. The file she was looking for popped up. She hesitated again, before clicking it open. Then she began to read. Then the truth began spilling out. Then the questions began to form.

**XOXOXOX**

Abby was slumped in front of her computer, half asleep and reading the same sentence repeatedly. McGee was asleep on her shoulder. _Very directorly_ Tony thought. Ziva was... Actually he didn't know where Ziva was. Probably asleep somewhere. As for him, he was leaning against one of Abby's thingamajigs, something he would've gotten yelled at for if Abby had been properly awake. He took a sip of coffee and instantly spat it back into the cup. It was stone cold. He yawned.

"Proabie!" he yelled suddenly. McGee leapt awake.  
"What? Did we find something?"  
"No," Tony replied sleepily. "You fell asleep."  
"That might be because it's..." McGee hesitated, his eyes obviously not focusing on his watch. "Two am."

Ziva walked into the lab.  
"Where've you been?" Tony asked grumpily. Ziva showed him the cardboard tray she was carrying.  
"Coffee and CafPow," she explained, handing the cups out.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny stared at the computer screen. NCIS files didn't lie. They couldn't. Which meant...

Which meant Jethro lied.

Three divorces yes, but four marriages. Shannon was his first wife, as opposed to what she'd been led to believe. To begin with she hadn't believed what she'd been reading, hadn't wanted to believe what it told her. That Jethro had been married four times, that is first wife had been Shannon, that they'd had a daughter Kelly, and, finally, explaining so much but leaving so much unanswered at the same time, that they had been killed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered.

Jenny remembered the day they took Alexa home, and Jethro's mumbled comment following their conversation about the car seat. Something about last time. She hadn't really heard and hadn't really cared. When he told her that it was nothing she'd believed him, she had had no reason not to. Now it all made sense.

She knew she should get some sleep, but sleep could wait. She needed to find a phone number.

**XOXOXOX**

The morning sun was already heating up. Mike Franks looked at the piece of paper with the number on it, asking him to call the director of NCIS. He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to. He hadn't left on what you could call "good" terms. But it could be something about proabie. He could be in trouble or something.

"Damn you proabie," he muttered, before punching the number into the phone.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny was woken for once not by Alexa crying, but by her phone ringing. She'd fallen sleep on the couch after she'd put Alexa to bed when she'd finally gotten home. She picked her cell phone off the coffee table and looked at the screen. An unknown number, but that prefix... It was from Mexico.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hello?" The voice was groggy but definitely female. _Damn Director and his secretaries_, Mike thought. _Can't a man answer his phone once he's director?_  
"I'm returning a call," Mike said. "To the Director of NCIS. Mike Franks."  
"Mr Franks, I am the Director of NCIS," the woman said. Mike laughed.  
"No really," he said. "Is it April 1st or something?"  
"My name's Jennifer Shepard," the woman explained. "And I am the Director of NCIS. I need your help."  
"Yeah," Mike said skeptically. "Why?"  
"It's about Special Agent Gibbs."

_Damn you proabie_ Mike thought.

**XOXOXOX**

Half a day later, dressed in a suit he hadn't worn in years, Mike Franks was standing in the arrivals terminal at Dulles Airport. He went outside and hailed a cab, telling the driver to go to an address he was pretty sure used to be proabie's.

When the cab arrived-after the cab driver demanded an extortionate amount for his fare-Mike was sure this was proabie's house. Curiouser and curiouser. He knocked on the door and a moment later it was opened by an attractive red head. Her red curly hair was tied back in a low ponytail, her eyes were green, and her skin pale. Make-up covered dark circles under her eyes and red lipstick accentuated her mouth. Her clothes were casual, jeans and a jumper. What was it with proabie and those red heads?

"Mike Franks," he said, sticking out his hand. _Why stop being blunt now?_ he thought. She shook his hand.  
"Jenny Shepard," she said, her voice cool and clear. "Come in."  
"You know," Mike said, following her into the living room. "I thought this was proabie's house?"  
"You mean Jethro?" Jenny Shepard asked.  
"Yeah," Mike replied, slouching on the sofa. "So, madame director, why exactly have you dragged me here?" When he called her madame director a mix of emotions flashed in her eyes; annoyance, surprise, love, grief even? He pretended he hadn't noticed.  
"No one dragged you here Mr Franks," she said. "You came of your own free will."  
"Where's proabie?" he asked.  
"In hospital. He was in a bomb blast and ended up in a coma," she explained. "He's awake, but the doctors tell me he has amnesia. He can't remember anything past 1991." Mike shifted. 1991...  
"Long time ago," he commented. "You say the doctors tell you. You're living in his house but you don't visit him?"  
"It's not me he wants," Jenny Shepard said, this time making no effort to hide the sadness in her voice. "It's Shannon he wants."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Talk to him. You were his boss. You...knew him then. I don't care for myself, not really."

Mike snorted. Jenny Shepard's face changed. The famous red head temper flamed up.  
"Follow me," she snapped, getting to her feet and striding past him. He sighed and followed her. She went into one of the bedrooms. Mike, frowning followed. She stood in front of a cot, waiting for him. He stopped next to her and looked own at the little girl asleep in the cot, clutching a soft toy horse.  
"Cute," he said, understanding now. "Yours?"  
"Yes," she replied quietly. "It's not for me that I care. It's for Alexa. I want her to know her dad, more than that I want him to know her!"

Mike looked at Jenny Shepard. The woman had balls that was for sure. He could see why proabie liked her. She was watching him intensely, her eyes blazing, ready to start yelling if he refused, ready to fight her corner for her daughter.

"Okay," he said.

**XOXOXOX**

Nothing made sense anymore. He was in hospital, he knew that. He'd been hurt, he knew that too. He didn't know how though. He remembered being hurt in Desert Storm but they told him that was years ago. It felt like only a few weeks ago.

He knew he married Shannon. He knew he loved her. He knew they had a daughter called Kelly. He knew they'd been killed. He knew he'd killed the man responsible. The pain felt raw and fresh. They told him that it was years ago too.

He knew he was a marine. He knew he'd joined up when he was eighteen. He knew he was a sniper. He knew he used a Marine M-40A1 sniper rifle. He knew he used hand loaded Lapua 308 boat tail, full metal jacket and molybdenum coated rounds. He knew he served under Colonel William Ryan. He knew he served in Operation: Just Cause and Operation: Desert Storm. He knew they were in 1989 and1991. They told him was an NCIS agent. He didn't know what NCIS was.

He knew it was 1991. They told him it was 2004. Was he wrong?

He didn't know.

**XOXOXOX**

Mike looked at the man in the hospital bed. He looked like proabie.  
"Hey proabie," he said, walking further into the room. "What've you done to yourself this time?"  
"Mike?"  
Sounded like proabie too. Though there was definitely something...not all there in his eyes. Mike ignored it.  
"Well? What happened?"  
"I don't know," proabie replied. Mike sat down. Proabie seemed to be choosing his next words carefully. "Shannon and Kelly, they're...dead?"  
"Yep," Mike said, seeing no reason to sugar coat it. "Thirteen years ago."  
"Feels like weeks ago," proabie murmured, more to himself than Mike. "There's this woman, red head, claims we know each other."  
"Oh you know each other," Mike grinned. "I'd say you know each other _very_ well."  
"Did I re-marry?"  
Mike snorted. "Yep. Married, then divorced. Then married again, then divorced. Mind you, being attacked with a golf club tends to do that to a marriage."  
"So I remarried twice?"  
"You didn't let me finish proabie."  
"Am I married?"  
"Nope, divorced the fourth one too."  
"So that woman, the red head."  
"Jenny," Mike interrupted.  
"Jenny," proabie said. "What are we?"  
"Together," Mike replied.  
"That's not a lot of help Mike."

Mike sighed. "Where do I start?"  
"1991."  
"Okay, after you left the Marines, you joined NIS in '92," he explained.  
'You were my boss."  
"Yes. Name was changed to NCIS in August. When I retired in '96, you took over."  
Proabie was frowning, obviously trying to remember.  
"Jackets," he said.  
"Eh?"  
"The jackets. I remember saying something to you about jackets."  
Mike hid a smile. "The NIS jackets were blue, the NCIS ones are black. You said you liked the blue better."  
"I remember," proabie said, nodding. "You head slapped me."

Looked like proabie was all there then. Well not _all_ there, but nearly all there then. And things were obviously starting to come back to him.  
"Why don't we get some decent food?" Mike suggested. "As opposed to this hospital crap?"

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny's heels clicked softly on the hospital linoleum. She paused at the entrance to Jethro's ward, not really sure if she wanted to go in. But Mike Franks had said he was starting to remember little things. He hadn't mentioned what those things were, or if they involved her, but she had a feeling that was deliberate. Jenny made up her mind, and opened the door.

**XOXOXOX**

What had Mike called her? Jenny, that was it. She sat in the chair next to him, pulling it slightly closer. She looked relieved to see him. Mike said they knew each other very well. What exactly did that mean?

"Hello Jethro," she said breaking the silence.


	22. Rememberance

**Hey. Thanks to Blessedgrace for helping me with the bomb on the ship thing! :)**

Jenny closed her eyes and told herself to breathe deeply, trying to stay calm, trying to cling on by her fingertips. She'd thought everything was getting better. How could she have been so wrong?

She took a deep breath and looked at her daughter sleeping soundly, unaware of how messed up everything had become. Jenny sat down in the rocking chair next to the cot, her breath becoming more and more ragged. Then, unable to fight it any longer, she let the silent tears come.

**XOXOXOX**

The ward was silent. Darkness had fallen long ago. But Gibbs wasn't asleep, he couldn't sleep. Why the hell couldn't he remember anything? Why wasn't it coming back to him? It frustrated him, and his frustration caused him to lash out at people who obviously cared about him. Jenny. He couldn't remember her. When she'd spoken about Paris, he'd had a flash of recollection but nothing solid. When she'd mentioned a daughter, their daughter, he'd remembered Al... Allie? Was that her name? But he'd just lost one daughter, it _felt_ like he'd just lost his daughter, and he'd lashed out.

"_Why didn't you tell me about them?"_

"_It was nothing to do with you!"_

The hurt that had flashed in her eyes then. Why? What had he said? Nothing made sense anymore. Damn this stupid amnesia! When would he remember everything?

**XOXOXOX**

When she'd left, Tony and McGee had fallen asleep at their desks. Abby was asleep in Gibbs' chair. No amount of coffee and CafPow had been able to keep them awake.

Her shoes made no sound. She slipped past the receptionists unnoticed, as she'd been trained to. She stood in the doorway and watched the man. He looked nothing like the man she'd first met a year ago. He may have been similar in looks, but the fire was gone from his eyes, the determination, the loyalty, the...everything that made him who he was. She couldn't help but wonder if it had worth it, what she did. It earned his trust, but had it now gone to waste.

He noticed her finally.  
"What?"  
"I was just wondering if it was worth it," she replied, watching his reaction carefully.  
"Don't know what you mean," he said. "But I don't know a lot right now..."  
"Ziva," she said.  
"Ziva," he repeated slowly. "Isreali?"  
"Yes. You do not remember how we met?"  
"Nope."  
"It was when you were going after Ari Haswari," she explained, looking closely for any recognition. There was a flash of emotion in his eyes for less than a second. It passed so quickly she could not identify it. "After Agent Todd was killed," she continued.  
"Kate," he said quietly. "Her name was Kate."  
"Yes."  
"Ari killed her?"  
"Yes."  
"Is he dead?"  
"Yes," she replied again, allowing too much emotion to show for just a second. But it was enough. He picked up on it, some of the gut instinct he so relied on returning. He got up slowly and stood in front of her.  
"He was your brother."  
"Half brother."  
"You killed him. You killed him for me."  
"Yes," she whispered, trying to keep the tears at bay.  
"Ziva... That was when Jen became director. She made you a... a... Mossad liason officer on my team. With... DiNozzo. And McGee."  
She nodded, not trusting her to speak. To her surprise she felt him hug her, a display of affection from a man who never showed emotion.

**XOXOXOX**

Everything was starting to come back to him. Ziva, Ari, Kate, DiNozzo, McGee, Ducky, Abby, three ex-wives, Jenny, Alexa.

Jen...

"PinPin," he said. Ziva looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The ship... The marine assault ship in the Gulf," he said. "He wants it." Gibbs walked out of the room.

"What do you mean, wants it?" Ziva called after him.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny ran up the stairs, ignoring any looks she might be getting. Ziva had called her saying Jethro had left the hospital and that he had remembered. Jenny didn't want to get her hopes up again, but was there a chance that this time he'd remembered her too?

She went into MTAC, seeing a Commander on the screen, and hearing Jethro arguing. Just like normal... _Don't_ she thought. _Don't get your hopes up_.  
"You idiot! He is going to blow up that ship! People are going to die! How much clearer do I need to make it so it goes into your thick skull?" Jethro yelled.  
Jenny cringed slightly. This was why Jethro would never be director of NCIS, politics was _not_ his strong point.  
"Look, Special Agent Gibbs, I understand what you are saying. But telling the world terrorists managed to plant a bomb on a navy ship is not something I want to admit to," the Commander said.  
"So you're going to do nothing?" Jethro asked, incredulous.  
"We tell everyone it was an accident," the Commander replied cooly. Jethro looked disgusted, and for once Jenny thought his approach to politics might be right. Jethro made a slashing motion, ending the call. The Commander's image was replaced by a video feed of the Cape Fear. Jenny watched in horror as the ship turned into a ball of flame until all that was left was floating debris.

Jenny tore her eyes away from the screen to Jethro's face. It was stony and full of anger. She knew that look, it was the calm before the storm. She expected him to blow up, and half expected him to turn on her. But to her surprise, he said nothing, simply turned and left MTAC without a word.

Jenny followed him to her office, which thankfully was empty. He sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment. She went over to the drinks cabinet and picked up the bourbon and two glasses, before returning to her desk. She poured bourbon into both glasses and pushed one across the desk to Jethro. He took his head out of his hands and picked up the glass. Jenny took a sip, her first since Alexa was born. After today, she needed it.  
"I never knew how Mike could just quit," Jethro said eventually, breaking the silence. He met her gaze. "Until today." Jenny felt a lurch of fear. He wouldn't, would he? Jethro drank the bourbon, then got up and walked out the room. Jenny hurried after him, following him down into the squad room.

"Gibbs!" Abby said, jumping up and hugging him. Jethro hugged her back then stepped away. Abby looked confused. Jenny watched, her heart in her throat. Jethro turned to Tony.  
"You're in charge now DiNozzo," he said. Tony's look was one of complete shock as he realised what he was saying. Next, Jethro turned to McGee. "Don't let him boss you around too much," he said. "Director." He turned to the third member of the team. "Ziva."  
"Gibbs." They hugged and Jethro whispered something inaudible in Ziva's ear.  
"I collect," Ziva replied with a smile.

Finally he turned to Jenny. She was scared and knew it showed in her eyes.  
"Give me a ride home?" he said. Unable to trust herself to speak, Jenny simply nodded.


	23. Running On Empty

**Hey. This is just a short little chapter. But hopefully you'll like it. :)**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Jenny rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She was running on empty and it showed. Badly. Ever since Jethro quit -she refused to say retired- she'd returned to work. One of them had to work and if he was at home all day he could look after Alexa. To begin with she'd been afraid he would leave, go to Mexico perhaps. But he hadn't, he'd stayed much to her surprise.

That didn't mean everything was like it used to be between them. He was so quiet and withdrawn into himself. He'd always been quiet but this, this scared her sometimes. It was like he was in his own little world. One which he obviously prefered to the real world. Sometimes, when she'd had a particularly bad day, or was especially tired, she just wanted him to put his arms around her and hold her tight. She missed him, more than either of them knew. When they lay in bed at night he was on his side, and she was on her side. It was as though there was an invisible wall between them. And she didn't know how to break it down.

**XOXOXOX**

"Dada!"

Gibbs smiled and bent down to pick up his little girl from her travel cot, currently set up in the living room. Alexa had her favourite toy, the beanie baby horse named Caramel, clutched firmly in her hand.  
"Hey Allie," he said, tickling her cheek. She giggled, waving her free hand.  
"Dada!"  
"Yeah Als." He pointed to Caramel. "Horse."  
"Osey," Alexa said.  
"Close," he smiled, carrying her down to the basement.

Alexa looked at the upturned hull of the boat with her big blue-green eyes.  
"Boat," Gibbs said, pointing to it.  
"Oat."  
"Boat," he repeated.  
"Oat," Alexa said stubbornly. He laughed.  
"Okay Allie, it's an oat." He kissed her reddish brown hair, holding her close to his chest. Alexa put her hand up into his hair and clung on tightly.

**XOXOXOX**

When Jenny's driver dropped her off she was exhausted. The house was quiet, as usual, and there was no sign of Jethro, as usual. _Probably in the basement with that damn boat_, she thought angrily. _He spends more time with that boat than me_. She walked to Alexa's room. If nothing else, seeing her daughter sleeping would make her smile. If she was awake, holding her until she fell asleep would calm Jenny's frazzled nerves.

But she found the door to Alexa's room open, and saw she wasn't the only one who'd made their way there. Jethro was standing holding Alexa, who was sound asleep. He kissed her head gently, then put her into her cot. Jenny leant against the door frame, watching as he stood and gently ran his finger up and down Alexa's cheek. Then, knowing how he would react if he turned round and saw her there, she quietly went into her and Jethro's room. When she'd changed into pyjammas, she returned to Alexa's room. Jethro was gone, this time definitely to the basement and his boat. Jenny stood in the place he'd occupied only moments before and gently put her hand against Alexa's cheek.

"I love you Alexa Gibbs, very, very much," she whispered. "So does your daddy. You are everything to us." As much as she doubted everything else at that moment, Jenny didn't doubt that her words were true.


	24. Ritorno

**This is probably not up to usual standard because I was ill when I wrote a portion of it. Being ill really sucks... I remember when it was cool because it meant getting off school. It still means getting off school but it's really not cool anymore. Okay, going off topic slightly. Been watching waaaayyy too much NCIS over the last three days, basically the whole of season three as well as Requiem on channel five yesterday. Woah, starting to get like Ducky or Abby with the rambling. Sorry! :) This is kinda based on Shalom and whatever one comes after it (I repeat, memory like a sieve), but only loosely.**

**Christina x  
**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs was sanding his boat when his cell rang.  
"Gibbs."  
"Gibbs, I need your help."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny couldn't have been more surprised to see Jethro walking into her office. Especially since he'd pretty much decided never to walk through the doors of NCIS again.  
"Jethro, why are you here?" she asked, leaving her desk to give Alexa a hug.  
"Can you watch Alexa?" he asked.  
"Why?"  
"Ziva's in trouble. I'm going to help get her out of trouble."  
"Okay," Jenny said, silently hoping that this might be enough to get him to come back, if not to NCIS, then at least to her. She took Alexa from him. "Good luck."

Jenny didn't mind having Alexa in her office. She was simply glad to have her daughter around. Since returning to work she'd missed the lazy days spent with Alexa and was going to take full advantage of their time alone. Admittedly she had work to do, but with Alexa in the room, it didn't seem quite so boring.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs walked into Jenny's office carrying a bag of take out.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Hi. How's Ziva?"  
"She's fine."  
"You got her out of trouble?"  
"Yep," he replied, setting out the Chinese on the table by the couch. Jenny joined him, smiling at Alexa, asleep in her travel cot, as she passed her. Gibbs noticed. "Sorry for dumping her on you."  
"I don't mind," Jenny replied. "I miss her." He noticed her looking at him.  
"What?"  
"Missing the adrenalin rush?" she asked. "The one that comes with field work. I do." He was silent for a moment.  
"Even if I did, it's too late now," he replied eventually.  
"Actually, you haven't retired yet. Technically you're using up all your unused holidays. So if you wanted to come back, you could."

"I'll think about it."

**XOXOXOX**

"Ziva, you're being ridiculous," Tony said as they came out the elevator.  
"No Tony, it is you who is being ridiculous," she replied.  
"Wait a minute," Tony frowned. "Why's my stuff on McGoo's desk? And why is McGoo at Agent Lee's desk?" They walked slowly to the squad room. Agent Lee was standing holding her things in a box, looking thoroughly confused. And sitting at, what for a short time had been Tony's desk, was Gibbs.  
"Gibbs, uh, boss, uh, hi," Tony said. Gibbs gave him a look. "Shutting up boss," Tony said gleefully, before sitting back at his old desk. A moment later a hand connected with the back of his skull as Gibbs walked past. The boss was back.

**XOXOXOX**

Up on the catwalk, Jenny leant against the railings, watching the squad room. She smiled as Jethro smacked DiNozzo's head, then again as the younger man failed to hide his grin. As he walked past the foot of the stairs, Jethro glanced up and caught her eye and smiled. She returned his smile.

Jethro was back.


	25. ER

Gibbs unlocked the front door-Jenny had insisted on it being locked now they had Alexa-and opened it for Jenny, whose arms were full, carrying a sleepy Alexa.  
"Thanks," she smiled. He followed her into the house, watching as she set Alexa down carefully on the couch. Alexa rubbed her eyes sleepily, which was odd in itself. For once both he and Jenny had gotten off work at a reasonable hour, it was only six thirty. Jenny had moved into the kitchen but Gibbs remained in the living room, watching his daughter carefully. Her cheeks looked flushed. Jenny came back into the room, carrying Alexa's cup and bent down to give it to her.  
"Jen, does her face look red?" he asked. Jenny frowned, then pressed her wrist to Alexa's forehead.  
"She feels warm," she replied. "You got a first aid kit somewhere?"  
"Yeah," Gibbs said, moving to the kitchen, trying to remember where it was. A minute later he returned with the kit. Jenny took the thermometer and put it under Alexa's arm. It beeped a moment later.  
"101 degrees," she read. "High."  
Gibbs crouched down in front of their daughter.  
"Hey Allie," he said. "How d'you feel?"  
"Cold," she mumbled. Her parents exchanged a worried look. Gibbs indicated his head towards the kitchen, Jenny followed him.  
"Sounds like she has a fever," he said quietly.  
"What should we do?" Jenny asked, glancing back at Alexa.  
"I think we should take her to the emergency room, just in case," he replied. He might have an aversion to hospital and doctors when it came to himself, but when it came to Allie, he didn't want to take any risks.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny went through to Alexa's room, keeping busy in an attempt to stop herself from worrying. She picked up her favourite toy, the horse from Jethro,and put it and a pair of pyjammas, just in case, into her bag. When she returned to the living room, Jethro was sitting on the couch next to Alexa, with his arm around her shoulder. He glanced up an saw her watching.  
"Hey Allie, we're going to go for a ride okay?" he said.  
"Don't want to," Alexa grumbled. "Feel funny."  
"That's why we're going," he said. "To see someone who'll make you feel good again." He looked at Jenny. 'You take her, I'll drive." She nodded and scooped up her daughter. Alexa put her arms round her mom's neck and leant her head on her shoulder.

The emergency room was busy and noisy, which Alexa didn't like. Jenny sat down with her, while Jethro went to the reception. She gently stroked the back of Alexa's head.  
"Mommy?" a small voice said from her shoulder.  
"Yeah baby?"  
"Don't like it here," Alexa said. "Smells funny."  
"I know it does," Jenny said.  
"Want to go home."  
"We will, as soon as we know you're okay," Jenny said soothingly. "Mommy and daddy's worried bout you Alexa."  
"Why?"  
"It's our job. Parents always worry about their kids."  
"We can go home soon?"  
"Yes," Jenny said before kissing Alexa's head.

Jethro came and sat next to them. He put a hand on Jenny's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, then leant over to kiss her. Jenny gave him a small smile back, but was finding it increasingly difficult to stop worrying.

Eventually a nurse called them through, by which time Jenny's nerves were well and truly frazzled. She checked Alexa over, despite some grizzling from her. Jenny couldn't help but smile. Just like her father, a rubbish patient. Jethro caught her eye and they smiled, both thinking the same thing.  
"It appears to just be a virus or a bug," the nurse said eventually. "After a couple of days she'll feel better."  
"And if she gets worse?" Jenny asked.  
"I would expect her too," the nurse replied. "Don't be surprised if she is sick, but if it doesn't begin to clear up after two or three days, take her to the doctor to get checked out in case it's anything more serious. But in my experience children get many bugs and viruses, some of them have to get everything that's going it seems at times."  
"Thank you," Jenny said, with a relieved smile.  
"Not a problem," the nurse said.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs looked into his daughter's room. Jenny was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing Allie's forehead. The little girl had fallen asleep with Caramel tucked securely under her arm.  
"Jen," he said quietly. "Go to bed." She shook her head. "I'll stay with her. Go to bed." Reluctantly, not taking her eyes off Alexa's sleeping form, Jenny stood up and started to walk towards the door. As she passed him, Gibbs put his arms around her, drawing her into a hug, and kissed her forehead.  
"Night," she whispered.  
"Night Jen," he replied.

Once she left the room he sat down on the bed next to Alexa and put his arm around her. She still felt warm. He remembered staying up with Kelly when she was ill and Shannon worrying just the same as Jenny was now. Gently he kissed Alexa's head. She snuggled towards him in her sleep. Smiling, he held her tight.

**XOXOXOX**

When Jenny woke the next morning, the first thing she did was had to Alexa's room to check on her. She smiled at the sight before her. Jethro had fallen asleep with his arm round Alexa's shoulder, and she as leaning against her daddy, still holding Caramel the horse tightly. Jenny decided to leave them, knowing Jethro wuld wake up as soon as he smelt coffee.


	26. Don't like it

**Very short chapter, sorry. But my mind has been bombarded by ideas and I have three ideas for new stories and don't know which to start with. Argh! So instead I decided to finish this. See what a good girl I am? :) **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Of all the horrible things in the world, this was one he couldn't protect her from. Gibbs hugged his daughter, as her sickness continued.  
"Don't like it," Alexa mumbled.  
"I know baby," Jenny said, crouching in front of her. "I know."  
"Daddy..."  
"I'm here Allie," he whispered, squeezing her.

Eventually Alexa stopped throwing up, and Gibbs moved to let Jenny hold her until she fell asleep. Jenny sat and stroked her hair gently. Neither of them wanted to leave their little girl, just in case she needed them. Gibbs left the room then returned with pillows and blankets, creating a makeshift bed for them on the floor. When she was sure Alexa was asleep, Jenny slipped off the bed carefully.

"C'mere," he whispered. She sat down on the makeshift bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "She'll be okay."

**XOXOXOX**

As worried as she was about Alexa, as she lay in Jethro's embrace on the makeshift bed in her daughter's room, for the first time in months Jenny felt comfortable. For the first time since that damned explosion which put him in the coma, things felt like they had before it all. If one good thing had come out of Alexa being ill, it was that it brought her and Jethro closer together again. With that thought, Jenny allowed herself to relax, and let her eyes close.

To Jenny's relief, Alexa felt better the next morning. She managed to convince a reluctant Jethro to go to work.  
"I will call you if she gets worse," she said, pushing him towards to door. "I promise. Go to work!"  
"Okay," he said, giving her a kiss. "Call me if-"  
"I know!" she said. "Go! That's a direct order!"  
He gave her another kiss.  
"See you later Jen."  
"Bye Jethro."


	27. Night Out

**Again, no idea if there is a politician named Nina Harris with a husband called Jim, they are figments of my imagination, the result of the plot fairies again. I'm getting near the end of this story (sniff!) but don't worry, there's going to be a sequel! Only a few more chapters to go. But I'll make sure I put the name of the sequel in at the end of the last chapter for those of you who want to check it out. :) Reviews make me happy.**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

"SecNav's making me go to this event on Friday," Jenny said. Gibbs looked up from his boat.  
"Yeah?"  
She nodded unhappily. "I don't want to go.""  
I thought you liked the rubber chicken dinners," he teased.  
"I told you, they don't serve that anymore," she replied.  
"And weren't you the one who said she was good at politics?"  
"Yes. I am good at politics. But I don't feel like it, not this week."  
"Why not?" he asked, picking up a nail and aligning it on the hull with the skeleton of the boat.  
"I'd rather stay at home. I hate leaving Alexa."  
"Not me?"  
Jenny laughed. "Of course," she grinned.  
"Well, we'll take her with us," Gibbs said, beginning to hammer in the nail.  
"Are you volunteering to come with me?" she asked, shouting above the banging.  
"No need to look surprised Jen."

The hammer slipped and Gibbs caught his thumb with it. He swore, shaking his hand. Jenny came round the boat, trying not to smile or laugh. She took his hand and kissed his thumb.  
"Better?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he replied, bending to kiss her.  
"Are you serious about coming?"  
"Why not? I'll watch Allie while you do politics."  
"And you promise not to shoot anyone?"  
"Would I?" he asked innocently.  
"Yes."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny finished putting the final hair pins into her hair then stepped back to admire her outfit in the mirror. The dress was a deep emerald green, sweeping down to just above the floor. The strapless bodice had tiny beat stitched across it, of varying shades of green and black. Her hair was tied back in a bun, except for a few loose curls around her face, with the ends falling over the top of the bun. She picked up her clutch and headed to the living room where Jethro and Alexa were waiting.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs smiled at his daughter, with her auburn brown curls coming down to her chin, and her "fairy dress" as Abby had called it. It was lilac, and the skirt was layered with net, and the body sparkled. Abby was right, she did look like a fairy. Alexa seemed unaffected by the outfit, he on the other hand was less happy. He'd agreed to go to spend time with Jenny and because he wanted to do something special for her.  
"Ready?"  
Gibbs looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Jenny was standing in the doorway and she looked beautiful. She looked like the girl he'd fallen in love with seven years ago in Paris. He stood up and kissed her.  
"You look amazing Jen," he said.  
"You clean up pretty good too," she replied, her green eyes dancing. They smiled at each other.

**XOXOXOX**

The ballroom was filled with senators, congressmen and women and directors of agencies. Jenny hoped Jethro would stick to his promise not to shoot anyone. That would be difficult for her to talk her way out of.

Jethro was carrying Alexa, who looked around curiously. Jenny was grateful she was such a well bahaved child otherwise this would've been impossible and it would've been another evening with just her security team for company and Jethro and Alexa at home alone. They found seats at one of the tables, and ordered drinks.  
"I have to go talk to people now," Jenny said.  
"Go do politics," Jethro smiled.  
"Be good," she said.  
"You'll be good, won't you Allie?"  
"I was talking to you," she smiled, picking up her glass and leaving them.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs watched as Jenny made her way around the room, stopping every so often to talk to people, some of which he recognised from TV, others which he didn't. He recognised some from arguments in MTAC and hoped they wouldn't recognise him as the NCIS agent who'd insulted them. Ordinarily he wouldn't have minded, but tonight he did for two reasons; one he had Alexa, two Jenny would kill him and quite possibly force him to sleep in the basement for a month.

"This seat taken?"  
Gibbs looked round to see a man indicating to the seats on the other side of the table.  
"Nope," he replied. The man sat down opposite him.  
"This isn't exactly my scene," the man explained. "My wife's a politician. I'd much rather be at home right now."  
"I've got a boat in a basement I could be working on," Gibbs replied. The man raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, why not?" he said after a minute. "Jim Harris."  
"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
"Which agency?"  
"NCIS."  
Jim nodded. 'Your daughter?" he asked, nodding at Alexa. Gibbs nodded.  
"She's beautiful."  
"Takes after her mom."  
"She here too?"  
"Director Jenny Shepard," Gibbs replied, pointing to Jenny.  
"I've seen her at this type of thing before," Jim replied. He grinned. 'Well at the ones Nina manages to drag me too. Not the most exciting way to spend an evening."  
"Nope."  
"My buddies were planning a night out. I was going to be going with them but Nina insisted I come. I tried to tell her that some of them are shipping out again soon but," he shrugged. "She thinks just because I'm discharged that that's it."  
"What were you in?"  
"Marines. Iraq. Both times."  
"Marine sniper, Panama and Desert Storm," Gibbs said. He took a sip from his bourbon glass. Then the two Marines began sharing experiences and stories.

**XOXOXOX**

"You want to dance?"  
Jenny jumped, she hadn't heard Jethro sneaking up behind her. She turned and raised her eyebrows.  
"What happened to not dancing?" she asked, taking Alexa from him. He shrugged. "Okay," she replied. They moved to the dancefloor and Jethro put his arms around her, Alexa still in her arms, and they began to dance. Alexa leant her head sleepily on Jenny's shoulder. Jenny smiled softly, then felt Jethro's lips on her forehead.  
"Good time?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded.  
"Thank you," she whispered back.

After putting Alexa to bed, Jenny made her way to her and Jethro's room. She slipped out of her heels as she walked, her feet killing her after hours of walking to speak to people and dancing. The were dumped at the end of the bed, then she pulled of her earrings. She was taking off her diamond necklace when Jethro came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Alexa asleep?" he asked, looking at her eyes in the mirror.  
"Out like a light as soon as her head touched the pillow," Jenny replied softly, putting down the necklace. Jethro kissed her neck.  
"I love you Jen," he said, as the leant the side of their heads together.  
"I love you too," she said, before twisting in his rms to face him. "I love you too."


	28. Surprises

Gibbs kissed Jenny's shoulder, causing her to shift and turn to face him in her sleep. He smiled as she reached out for him. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him.  
"Hey," he said, after they kissed.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"Got a surprise for you," Gibbs said, smiling secretively. He reached into the drawer of the bedside cabinet and brought our what appeared to be a jewellary box, then handed it to her. Jenny opened it and gasped slightly.  
"Jethro it's beautiful," she breathed. He smiled, watching as she took the necklace out of its box. The gold chain dangled off her fingers as Jenny studied the gold set emerald. "What's the occasion?" she asked.  
"There isn't one."  
Jenny leant forward and kissed him.  
"Thank you, I love it."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny's hand drifted up to the necklace at her neck, her fingers running over the emerald. It was at moments like this that she realised how much she loved Jethro. She was glad that their one time thing had turned into something bigger. It was funny, if she hadn't gotten drunk that night, she wouldn't have Jethro and she wouldn't have Alexa, now she couldn't imagine living without either of them.

Her driver stopped outside the navy yard.  
"Stanley, is there a problem?" she asked, frowning.  
"I'm not sure ma'am, everyone seems to be gathered outside the gates," her driver replied. Jenny looked out the window and saw Tony DiNozzo, wearing his black NCIS jacket and looking serious. She left the car and walked oer.  
"Agent DiNozzo, what's going on?" she asked.  
"There's a bomb in NCIS," he replied, his face grave.  
"Is the bomb disposal squad in there?"  
"No... Not exactly."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, a bad feeling growing in her gut.  
"Well, the emergency proceedurs were put into place, the ones for an attack, and the building was sealed off. No one can get in. Or out. Until the bomb either goes off or is deactivated."  
"What do you mean, get _out_?"  
Tony hesitated. "Well..." he began. "Not everyone's out."  
"How many still in there?"  
"Three," he replied. "Gibbs, Ziva and McGee."

Jenny closed her eyes briefly, collecting herself. Why did Jethro always feel the need to put himself into the most dangerous situations?  
"Are they attempting to deactivate the bomb?" she asked, once she was sure her voice wouldn't wobble.  
"I think so," he replied.  
"Update me when you know anything," she said.

Jenny lost rack of time. It could've been five minutes when Tony came over to where she leant against the bonnet of her car, or it could've been five hours.  
"Director, Gibbs is on the phone," he said, handing her his cell, before moving just far enough away so he couldn't hear her conversation. Hands trembling, she put the phone to her ear.  
"Jethro?"  
"Hey Jen." His voice was flat.  
"What's the situation?" she asked, trying to stay calm.  
"We think we can deactivate the bomb before it goes off," he explained. "But it's your call director." Silence fell.  
"Do it," she said eventually.  
"I love you Jenny."  
"I love you Jethro."

Then the line went dead.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Mwahaha! Because I'm evil I've split this into two chapters to give you a cliffhanger! Hehe. So you'll just have to sweat it out to see what happens. Bet you're all freaking coz I said the story was nearly finished. I could be really cruel and not update soon... I wouldn't do that to you though, I know how irritating that is! But I am going to leave you hanging for a while. Evil, I know. :P Mostly because I've lost my internet again, grrrr.  
**

**Christina x**


	29. Don't do that to me again

"_I love you Jenny."  
_"_I love you Jethro."  
__Then the line went dead._

Jenny leant against the bonnet of her car, lost in thought. People were all around, but she didn't hear a thing.  
"Coffee?"  
One word cut through the sience. Shaking herself, Jenny looked up and saw Tony holding two cups of coffee. She manged a weak smile.  
"Thanks."  
He handed her the cup, then leant against the bonnet next to her.  
"If anyone can come out of this it's Gibbs and Ziva," he said.  
"What about McGee?" she asked, sipping at the coffee.  
"Well, you know, I'm not holding out a lot of hope," he said. "But you never know."  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"  
"Bit of both," Tony replied, looking at the NCIS building. Jenny stared at it too, playing with her necklace.  
"He'll be okay," Tony said, looking at her again.  
"I hope so Tony," she replied. "I hope so." The agent put a reassuring arm around her shoulders, giving her arm a squeeze.

Someone gave a shout, rousing Tony and Jenny from their own private thoughts and worries. Straightening up they saw three figures walking towards them.  
"They did it," she whispered.  
"Told ya they'd be okay," Tony grinned.

People began making their way back into the navy yard, passing the three agents walking out, unaware of what they'd done. Tony hugged Ziva, then clapped McGee on the back. Jenny saw this out of the corner of her vision, but she couldn't take her eyes off Jethro. She'd been so worried. He walked straight up to her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her mouth passionately. She put her arms around his neck, kissing him back. When eventually they brke apart and rested their foreheads together she whispered, "Don't you _dare_ do that to me again."

**XOXOXOX**

Later that night, after Jenny had fallen asleep, Gibbs lay awake, watching her. He was painfully aware of what he'd almost lost today, and he didn't just mean his life. He wrapped his arms around Jenny, holding her close, and swore he'd never let her go.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**See, I didn't kill off Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, I'm not that cruel! (Well, in this story at least.) **

**Christina x**


	30. Memories

"Mom!"  
Jenny woke slowly, she was sure she'd heard Alexa. She untangled herself from Jethro's arms and went to her daughter's room. Alexa was sitting up in bed, her lower lip quivvering slightly.  
"What is it Alexa?" she asked, crossing the room.  
"Bad dream," Alexa replied.  
"What was it about?" Jenny asked, putting her arms around her daughter. Alexa shook her head.  
"It's stupid," she said.  
"The worst ones usually are." Jenny kissed her head. "How about you come sleep with dad and me for tonight?"  
Alexa nodded, so Jenny scooped her up and carried her through to her room.

Jethro was awake when they returned.  
"Nightmare" Jenny mouthed over Alexa's head. He gave a barely visable nodd in reply.  
"Hey Als," he said.  
"Daddy."  
"Bad dream, huh?"  
She nodded.  
"How bout a story to chase it away?"  
"A true story," Alexa said. "With you. And uncle Tony, because he's funny."  
"A true story," Jethro repeated. "Okay."  
Jenny pulled the covers up over herself and Alexa, then put her arms around her daughter.  
"Well," Jethro began. "One time me, Tony and a girl called Kate had to go to Cuba with our job. Tony was really excited, especially about the plane because it was like one that a movie star has, and you know how Tony likes movies." Alexa nodded and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when we got there, Tony and Kate were fighting over the bedrooms. Eventually I sorted it out. The next morning, me and Kate were woken up by a scream. We both thought something was wrong, so we ran to Tony's room. Do you know what we saw?" Alexa shook her head. "Tony standing pointing his gun at an iguana, a type of lizard. It had gotten in and was lying on his bed. When he woke up he looked over, saw it and screamed like a girl." Alexa giggled, snuggling up to her mom. Jenny smiled. It was rare for Jethro to talk about the past, to hear him talk about Kate was rarer still. Sometimes it was as though she hadn't existed. She had a feeling that when he said he'd "sorted out" the argument about the rooms, he'd taken the one they both wanted without asking. Alexa yawned and pulled at the covers. Jenny pulled them up so they tucked under her daughter's chin, knowing it wouldn't be long now until she was asleep again.

**XOXOXOX**

Telling Alexa the story about Tony and the iguana had made him think about other memories. Gibbs flicked through the pile of photos he kept in his basement. He smiled at the ones of Shannon and Kelly, made a mental note to get rid of the ones of ex-wives he'd missed previously, but stopped at one particular picture. It was taken in Paris. Jenny, wearing a red summer dress, was standing in front of the river with Notre Dame in the background, her red curls loose, a carefree smile on her face, as she held a bunch of bright yellow sunflowers. He remembered that day. They'd been out walking when they'd passed a flower stall and Jenny had said that roses were boring because everyone bought roses. So he'd bought her sunflowers, and they'd decided sunflowers would be their roses. He'd forgotten that until that moment. The next picture brought back more memoiries. It was from their time in London. Jenny had ambushed a random passer by and asked them to take their picture. It was evening, and dark. They were on the Thames embankment with Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament lit up behind them. His arm was around Jenny's shoulders, and her head was tucked under his and her hand rested on his chest. The third picture was taken in Serbia. Jenny was looking up at the camera, sitting on the grass. The sun was shining so she was wearing big, dark sunglasses. She grinned at the camera, her joy plain to see. Gibbs smiled at the picture and at the memory.

"Jen..." he whispered. He would have to remember and take the pictures upstairs, and see if Jenny remembered them.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny opened the cupboard and took out a glass. She was putting it on the benchtop when suddenly it was no longer in her hand and was smashing on the floor. She frowned. Her hands hadn't been wet, there was nothing to make them slippery so it hadn't slipped. She flexed her fingers. Was it her grip? It wasn't the first time she'd dropped things lately, and not just in a clumsy way. Jenny felt a deep sense of foreboding.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Durn durn durn! And who doesn't love the iguana? That episode is one of my favourites as you may have guessed. For those of you who don't know it, it's Minimum Security from series one. It is also the first episode with Paula. :)**

**Christina x**


	31. Judgement Day

Later, he would regret it. Later, he would wish she hadn't gone. Later, he would blame himself for not going in her place, or at least for going with her. Later, he would curse her for being so stubborn. Later, he would hate himself. Later, he would look back and wish he could turn back time. But right here, right now, he doesn't know any of those things. Now, he lets her go, thinks its routine, puts Tony and Ziva on security detail. And he says goodbye and thinks she'll be home in a few days.

**XOXOXOX**

Behind her, Tony was telling Ziva excitedly all about the plane they were on. If she hadn't been so preoccupied, Jenny might've turned and asked him if he remembered what happened after the last time he was on a plane like this, and tell Ziva about the iguana. But she was lost in thought.

First, there was Decker. When she'd heard it was a heart attack she'd been relieved. But her gut told it wasn't. She didn't _have_ to go, she knew that. But she had to make sure. Just in case.

Second there was the results. Ducky had been reluctant but he'd run the tests for her, warning her the results might not be what she wanted to hear. He'd been right.

Then there was Jethro and the fact that she hadn't told him yet that there was a very big chance that she was dying. She knew she should've told him by know but she couldn't. He was at home, looking after Alexa. She would tell him as soon as she got back.

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey Abs."  
"Gibbs! And my favourite neice!" Abby cried, hugging Gibbs and Alexa.  
"Fancy babysitting for a while?" he asked.  
"Sure," she replied. "When are the director, Tony and Ziva back?"  
"Should be back tomorrow," he replied.

**XOXOXOX**

Her heart pounded and her head hurt. _Stay calm_, she told herself. _Stay calm or Ziva and Tony will pick it up and want to know what's wrong. Get rid of them and do what you should've done years ago._

**XOXOXOX**

Mike Franks was very curious as to why Jennifer Shepard called him for help. Curiousity was what made him come. Well, that and he did find himself liking her a little. He couldn't help it. Well, her daughter was his goddaughter after all. He had an interest in her safety. So he went to meet with her and hear what she had to say.

A few hours later, driving out into the desert Mike had a very bad feeling about this. He knew why she was doing this, but he also knew that probie would kill him if anything happened to her. It didn't matter, right then Mike was willing to lay down his life for her.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs relieved Abby of her babysitting duties and took Alexa up to the squad room. His gut was bothering him and he didn't know why. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Alexa.

An hour or so later he noticed McGee was conspicuously absent. Gibbs frowned. Then he shook of the bad feeling which had gripped him and turned back to his daughter.

**XOXOXOX**

Mike left to look for the tap outside and Jenny turned back to the window. She knew it was likely she would die here. It hurt to think of all the things she would never see. She would never see Alexa grow up, loose her teeth, watch her ride a bike, go to school, have her first boyfriend, stop Jethro from killing her first boyfriend, recover from her first heartbreak, graduate from high school and then college, walk down th aisle, have children. She wouldn't be able to watch McGee become the next director, see Tony and Ziva admit the fact they had feelings for each other, see Abby's caffeine fueled excitement. But mostly, she hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to grow old and spend the rest of her life with Jethro. She loved him and wished now that she'd never left him in Paris. When she'd left she'd written that damned letter. She wondered what she'd write now.

_Dear Jethro,_

_I didn't want to inflict the death of another loved one on you after Shannon and Kelly, but either way I am. Because I'm dying right now. Even if I get out of this alive, I'm dying. Right now you probably hate yourself for not coming with me, for not protecting me. Don't. I always did what I wanted. Even if it turned out to be the wrong thing._

_Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I wished every day for six years I could turn the clock back and not hurt you like I did. But it wasn't possible. I am so glad that we managed to have our second chance. I just wish it could've been for longer. But, any amount of time was never going to be enough._

_Thank you for giving me Alexa. She is so beautiful and means the world to me. Take care of our little girl, I know you'll do a great job and she'll turn out to be a wonderful young woman._

_This all started because of bourbon and bordem, a bad combination! I know I said it was a one time thing, but I'm so pleased it wasn't. You could've hated me for not telling you I was pregnant until it was too late but you didn't. You were the one who got me through that time. You could've turned your back on me. Instead you were the shoulder for me to cry on, the support I needed until I found me feet again. For that I thank you._

_Our one time thing has been the best time of my life, followed closely by Paris. Know that ever since then I loved you and I always will. And I will always love Alexa too. You are the two most important people in the world to me. I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you and the pain I'm going to now. Goodbye Jethro._

_Yours forever,_

_love_

_Jenny_

Then she looked up and saw the black SUV draw up outside the diner.

"I love you Jethro," she whispered.


	32. Epilouge

He'd known. He'd known as soon as he heard DiNozzo's voice, hesitant and reluctant, answer her phone. He'd known Jenny was dead. He'd held Alexa in his arms and forced himself to stay together, to stay in one piece, for her sake. Their daughter. His daughter.

The day he'd been dreading arrived. Gibbs stared at the mirror, unseeing, as he tied his black tie, the one he'd worn to countless funerals before; Kate and Pacci the most recent, and now Jenny. All around there were reminders of her; her clothes in the closet, her make-up sitting in the bathroom, her jewellary lying on the dresser, shoes kicked off at the end of the bed, and throughout the house there remained a faint hint of her perfume. Eventually he moved, picking up his jacket from the bed, and going to the living room. Alexa was sitting on the couch playing with Caramel the horse, already wearing her black dress.  
"Don't like it, black's boring," she'd said when he'd told her to wear it.

Almost cruelly, it was a beautiful day, the sun shining, sky blue, and not a breath of wind. The cemetary was crowded, many of the mourners were strangers to Gibbs and would remain so. Many people didn't know who he was, or if they did they didn't know about his relationship with Jenny or that the little girl in his arms was Jenny's daughter. There were only five people there that mattered to Gibbs. Abby, with her black lace parasol, looking as upset as she had after Kate's death, for once not leaping about on a caffiene high. Ducky, for once without his customary bow tie, looking like he'd lost a daughter or a favourite neice, family. Like Abby said, they were family. Then there was DiNozzo and McGee, in black suits which were almost identical. Both looked sombre, but beneath the facades was real pain. And Ziva. Apart from himself, she had been closest to Jenny, had known her years before DiNozzo, McGee and Abby, had worked with her and saved her life on at least one occasion. She was dressed in a black skirt suit, and her brown curls were tied back off her face. If anyone dared to look closely they would see the light film of tears covering her eyes. Tony reached out and put his arm around her shoulders and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

Throughout the service, Alexa remained silent, with a small frown on her face as she looked around at all these people, all of them so sad. After the service the majority began to leave, but Gibbs, and his team, hung back. Vance and his family passed, he gave Gibbs a curt nodd. Gibbs felt extreame dislike rising in his throat. Alexa turned her head in towards his chest.  
"Don't like him," she muttered, eyeing Vance warily.  
_You're not the only one_, Gibbs thought.

Once everyone, including his team had left, Gibbs laid the bunch of sunflowers he was carrying on her grave, remembering the day they decided sunflowers would be their roses. He knew he'd never be able to look at one again without thinking of Jen and feeling the pain he felt now.

**XOXOXOX**

Gibbs stared at the picture of him and Jenny in London. His jacket had been carelessly discarded long ago and his tie was loose and askew. None of that mattered anymore. If Jenny had been here she would've been picking up the jacket and returning it to its rightful hanger, before scolding him for leaving it on the floor. But he didn't care. Jenny wasn't here. Jenny would never be here again.

Alexa walked into the living room, a frown on her face. She'd taken off her dress, it, like her dad's jacket, lay crumpled in a heap on her bedroom floor. She'd changed into leggings and a purple and pink dress.  
"Daddy, when's mom coming back?" she asked, climbing onto the couch next to him. Gibbs tore his eyes away from the photo, and put it on the table before taking Alexa onto his knee.  
"She's not," he replied.  
"Why?"  
"She can't Allie... Alexa. Mom died."

Alexa's frown deepened, her bottom lip sticking out stubbornly.  
"I miss her," she mumbled. Gibbs hugged her, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
"I know baby," he whispered, blinking back tears. "I miss her too. I miss her too."

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Please don't hate me! I wanted to cry writing this chapter! But, fear not! For the sequel is on it's way! It's going to be called Another Day and will have lots of father/daughter stuff with Gibbs and Alexa. And also some Tiva! Actually a lot of Tiva. And some anti-Vanceness, because really, who does like Vance? I'd really appreciate it if you read this if you could give it a review cause it's the first multi chapter story that I've finished. But I know how crap I am at giving reviews so adding it to your favourite stories will make me just as happy. I'm quite proud of myself but I'm a bit sad that it's over. If you've subscribed to this thanks for sticking with me. If you've given me a good review, LOVE YA! Hehe. Peace and love guys (and girls)!**

**Christina x**


	33. Another Day

**Here's a section of the first chapter of the sequel, just in case you feel like checking it out. :D**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs glanced over at his sixteen year old daughter, Alexa. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, with her feet resting against the glove box, staring out of the window. It was late January and Washington was grey. He turned back to the traffic ahead of them. The lights changed to green and they began to move forward again. Neither father or daughter spoke. Silence seemed to be all that passed between them these days. Everyone said it was just because Alexa was a teenager, that she would grow out of it eventually. But Gibbs suspected it was more to do with the ten year anniversary of her mom's death. Ever since then Alexa had retreated more and more into her shell. She'd never been especially talkative, too much like her father, but he was lucky to get a whole sentence from her now. He glanced at her again. Her reddish brown hair now reached down to her elbows, the curls from her childhood had all but disappeared, only a few stray curls and kinks remained. Her turquoise eyes remained the same, blue with the flecks of green inherited from her mother.

They pulled up outside Alexa's high school and she seemed to snap out of her reverie. She grabbed her bag from the backseat foot well and climbed out the car.  
"See you later," Gibbs called.  
"Later," came the distant reply just before the door swung shut.  
"Love you," he sighed before driving away.


End file.
